The past of two friends
by HistoryDreams
Summary: Chap 13 up fixed up chap 7. There are going to be new vistitors in later chapters. And why is this RAMS group keeping Emily away from Bianca? So was Bianca hiding a lover somewhere? Part of Maggie and Biaca's past comes into their future. Discontinued
1. Does the past ever come back to hurt you

**IS MAGGIE PART OF BIANCA'S PAST, AND IS THERE A NEW ONE FOR HER PRESENT AND FUTURE?**

This is an Au. The main characters are all the same as in this show. But more so based on the Lavery, Kane, Montgomery, and Cambious clans. Oh and adding a new clan to the mix. The Howard clan. I am no good at summaries but here I go. Was Bianca having, a romance going on underneath everyone's noises? After Lena had gone to Poland?

Maggie just ran out on the conversation she was having with Bianca and Anita. She didn't run to looking for Jonathan, or anyone she ran to the boat house to clear her mind. Where she meets up with a long lost friend. Will this friend save Maggie from the slime bag named Jonathan? Will there be a romance between the richest woman in the world with the daughter of the third most richest woman on the planet? Will there be a good or bad future for our favorite Mags?

**Disclaimer**: I no own! Not that I don't want to, I just can't!! But I do own the character Emily Howard and the Howard clan. I have no intention of making a profit. I just want reviews! Nothing more nothing less! Flames, anything! So haha, you people cant sue. ::sees lawyers, runs::

**DOES THE PAST COME BACK TO BITE YOU IN THE ASS?**

**FLASH BACK**

"You are going insane Maggie! You have to stop and let this pathetic guy go! He isn't worth this". Emily was staring right into the eyes of her best friend, trying to see what she could possibly see in this guy. Maggie had been going out with the football hero of the town. Maggie was only in her senior year, as the football hero was in his third year in collage. Emily was going into her senior year of collage, heading into her first year of law school. Though she was only two years older than Maggie, (Genius) Emily still cared for her, and she still was the smart ass when it came to Maggie. Emily was the voice of reason in the pair. Maggie could be real blind when it came to guys though. Not that, that matter itself managed to hit Emily, she was more into bad girlfriend relationships. They were best friends, even thought they had their awkward moments, like when Emily wound up trying to convince Maggie that there was no way that she would ever go out with her.

Not to be mean but that just seemed to make her feel sick. Maggie wanted to play a trick on her ex but Emily wouldn't play along. So they didn't speak for a week, but than as always Maggie needed help getting out of some trouble with a guy, or whoever happened to cross her bath. Now they were at Emily's apartment fighting over the way this football hero treated Maggie. (No it is not Jonathan, even though I think that this guy was like him not him. He was not the shooter and the poisoner of the clan called Lavery he still is not the boyfriend. Sorry, well he isn't yet)

"Em you can't tell me who I can and can't see. It has nothing to do with you. And for the last time he is not why I am here. I fell and broke my arm, after....it doesn't matter...."

"Why doesn't it matter. Maggie tell me you didn't drink! Does it not hit you that you could end up killing yourself after doing that. You and those Damn parties "

"After the party. God you were right. He was two timing ME! How could I be that stupid again...not only with him but with this as well" Maggie said as she held up her arm that was now in a sling.

"I broke up with him. You were right, once again. SO I dumped him. He is yesterdays news. I just hate the fact that you seem to know all this crap about guys and you don't even bother to go out with one." She couldn't get herself to look at Emily, she was to ashamed. She had gone out to that stupid party that Emily, warned her not to go to but she did anyway. She saw her boyfriend lips locked with some other girl, and she got drunk at the party. She went home wasted and fell down the stairs dislocating her shoulder and breaking her wrist. All she could think about was what Emily's father had said. He was right.

'I shouldn't be hanging around Em, I am just going to be hurting her by being stupid and saying things I don't mean. She is always bailing me out. She shouldn't have to deal with me. Richard is right, I have to leave her alone. She needs to have a life free of me, free of my problems!! She is in law school already! God what the hell was I thinking coming here.' Maggie started to tear at the thought of leaving. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want to get in the way of her friends career. A career that she is going to get with her out of her life faster, and easier.

"Little one...oh come here!" Emily wrapped her arms around her friend. Being carful of her injury. "Maggie, you will all ways have me! Always, you hear me. I will always be here to help you. The only thing you have to do is call and I'll be there, hey your like my sister. God, don't you ever forget that. I will always come to you when you need my help. All you have to do is give me a call, and I'll be there, I promise." Emily said holding her friend closer and tighter as she heard the tears becoming more fierce.

Maggie hated when Emily called her little one but now she wished that she could have her call her that ever second they were together. She didn't want to forget a minute of it. She didn't want to leave but she had to. IT was just something she had to do to make sure her friend got the life she so rightfully deserved.

**END FLASH BACK**

Maggie was sitting on a the bench in the boat house. She couldn't stop thinking about Emily. All the memories they had together were coming back full force. She could remember all the calls she got for the first three months after she had left New York City.

(I just chose NYC best place in the world) Emily was upset, she was so upset that the news found out about it. Her grades went down south, she was going to parties, getting drunk, and being caught. Maggie remembered all the magazines on it. The media had no idea why she was starting to do all the things that she swore she would never do, but her farther did. He even tried to get Maggie to come back. He saw how close they were, and how much Maggie meant to Emily, but it was too late. She left...and there was nothing he could ever do to get her to go back. She was finally doing well, she was passing, and she found someone like Emily. Though this

time Maggie was more mature and more ready to stop her acts now that she was free. Or so she though. Those first three months killed her. She kept seeing how distraught her friend had gotten. It seemed even though Maggie was the one always having to be straightened out by Emily and held together, it was Maggie that held Emily together for all those years. Then after four months she chose to stop it. She called her friend and talked to her. Told her why she had to leave, and why she had to now stay away.

Then all of a sudden it was back to normal. The media was still on her tail about the months she had turned bad, but she went back to her life. She was passing with flying colors, passed her second year of law school at the top of her class even with all the bad situations the four months had done. When Maggie saw this she knew that if she had just told Emily why she had to go, that she would have been fine. Then her conscience wouldn't be giving her the hardest time about her choose. She would call ever month, just to talk, they would write, email, and IM (Instant Message) They were on a friendship basis. After Emily got out of law school, graduated valedictorian of her class, she took over her fathers business for him.

Even though she hated him for making Maggie leave, she loved her fathers company more than her father. (To Maggie it was a Kendall, Erica match between two different people.) She hated him with the purest hate anyone could see. Even the media could tell that the bond between Richard Howard the most powerful lawyer in the world, and his only daughter had broken after the four months of 'The Rich Never Stay Innocent'. That was the name of the episode. When the world heard that Emily Howard had gone bad no one was ready to believe it. Ever copy of Emily on the cover had been sold out. It was one of the top stories at that time. The next major story that the whole world new about was Erica Kane's youngest daughter being raped by Alexander Cambious' youngest son. That matter came to close for Maggie. She was Bianca's best friend and she held Bianca's hand through the whole thing. When it was over Maggie was still holding her best friends hand. The next thing had to be the murder case for Michael's murder. Kendall being the one getting the wrap, and Maggie seeing two people taking his body away. Then when the truth came out that Bianca had done it, and that she was pregnant sent everyone off the edge.

There was never a break in Bianca's life. Maggie just couldn't stop wondering what had happened between the last time Maggie had spoken to Emily. She hadn't seen anything on her in the news, not since the last big case she won. Maggie then started to think about all the things that she would have to tell her. Like for one what was going on between her and Jonathan, her and Bianca, her and the world. She was sitting there holding her tears back. She didn't know what to do. She had just gotten back from telling Bianca that they were no longer friends. That killed her, she had to tell the woman that she loved that she didn't care for her at all, and for what? To protect the man that hit her.

'Why am I protecting him? You are not protecting him! Go ahead you keep telling yourself that! He hit you! No, it was an accident. He didn't mean to....keep telling yourself that and then maybe you will start to convince yourself that nothing happened. Maggie the dude is crazy! No he....yes he is...go back to see Bianca. You know that you love her more than you could ever love Jonathan! No, I love B as a friends that is it! Ok I don't want to say it again, I hate to repeat myself but keep telling yourself that. Don't listen to your friends and loved ones. Stay with the guy, and don't blame me when he starts to hit you more. I...he wouldn't do that he....' Maggie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and a voice. The sweetest sounding voice that she could have ever wished on hearing. And a smile that she hadn't seen in such a long time. She just wanted to run up and grab it so it would never go away again.

"Penney for your thoughts...."


	2. Your the richest woman on the planet and...

**YOU'RE THE RICHEST WOMAN ON THE PLANET**

**And you offer me a penny!**

"Hey...little one...I can't...breathe" Emily said as Maggie gave her a bear hug. What a bear hug it was, Emily was left gasping for air. Maggie had pushed her neck back to look at the woman she was holding for dear life dead in the face and smile. Then she put her head against her chest and loosened her grip. She missed being called little one, by Emily. Though she would never tell her that though. The two just stood there, Maggie still holding on to her 'sister' tight, but not so tight that she couldn't breathe.

"Em...I...what are you doing here? I was just...."

Thinking of me? Yeah I figured....you haven't called in a long time, I was thinking about you too. So I thought that if you weren't going to call I would just come and see you. After all it has been what...almost five years! Well that we have seen each other. So what happened?" Emily asked as she pulled away to look at Maggie in the eyes, just to see that she was crying.

"Nothing..." Maggie tried to convince her old friend that there was nothing wrong when she knew that there were about ten things wrong.

"Hey, I didn't come here for you to lie to me. You got into a fight with your boyfriend, and with Bianca."

"..." Maggie was looking at her in bewilderment. 'How does she know that?' Maggie thought as she went to say something but was stopped by a finger in front of her moth.

"I heard you. You were talking to yourself about it. Don't worry Maggie I am not able to read minds. I can understand English though." Emily said that with a large smirk on her face.

Maggie was looking to the floor boards of the boat house. She couldn't get herself to look up at her friend. She always seemed to drag her into her dramas. She swore that when she saw her again she wouldn't do that to her friend, not again.

"Maggie, hey...you are aloud to tell me what is happening in your life. Hell I live for the dramas of your life, it is like my own little soap opera that I seem to be hooked to. Come on look at me...am I that ugly that you cant stand the sight of me?" Emily said as she took her finger to try and pick up her friends head to look at her.

"Yeah that's it you're too ugly..." Maggie said as she tried to look at her friend with a straight face but couldn't.

"Oh..." Emily and gave her a look of sadness and frustration. The sadness was from her, she knew that but where did the frustration come from.

"it had nothing to do with the fact that I always seem to be in trouble when you come to help. You always seem to get caught up in my dramas." Maggie went to finish what she wanted to say as she looked up at her friend's eyes one last time. She saw a smile come up on her face and the sadness turn to amusement, but the frustration was still there. More then evident in those big blue beautiful eyes of hers.

"So why are you really here? You had no idea that I was still here. So why?" Maggie said as she wanted to try and change the subject from her to her friend's problems, or businesses.

"Well, yes I had no idea you were here until I was called about a meeting for the Miranda Montgomery Center. I am a generous donor, as my father calls it. I...I saw Bian..."

"Great! So you are coming to be on my case too! If that is true then why don't you just walk away. I am not going to be...." Maggie said trying to say it all with one breath. She knew once she took a sip of air there was going to be another voice spreading through the air. She was right.

"Maggie! Hey, breathe...it is called oxygen. You need it to live." Emily said as she smiled demonstrating how to breathe for Maggie. "Look, I didn't come all this way and stay here if I didn't think that it would be worth the time." Maggie was just looking at her friend, tears getting themselves to fall. "C'mere, God mags you and I really have to get back into sync. You think that I wouldn't find out?"

"Why would you want to?" Maggie said as she started to cry into her friend's chest. "I mean....c'mon I...I'm not worth...the time...you..." Maggie was cut off by the chest she was leaning on pushing away.

"Maggie my God, you still think like this! I thought that you would have realized that there are so many things that are....there is never going to be anything about you that is not worth the time to hear, see, or talk about. You are worth the time, and if you still don't see that then may be you are right. I can't get you to believe you are worth the time only you can. And I'll stay as long as I have to, till you see that!!" Emily tried her hardest not to yell it at her friend. She hated it when her friend would think about herself like that. Then when Maggie started to laugh at her words she got pissed.

"What are you laughing at! I am not joking Maggie, everything I am..." She was cut off by Maggie's words.

"You...we.... (laugh) ....we had this same kind week that I left....(laugh)" Maggie said as she could not stop her laughing. As fast as they started, they stopped and were replaced by tears. "I can't do it Em....I can't do it!" Maggie went to fall on her knees her face held in her hands, but she was stopped by Emily holding her and slowly bringing her to the floor. Maggie didn't move her hands, she just leaned up against Emily's chest and faced the trees. Emily had tears threatening to fall as well, but she held them back. Emily and Maggie spent an hour just as they were. Not saying a word to each other. Emily just let Maggie cry and she did what she could to try and help her feel better. But she in fact just let her fried cry, she needed to obviously. Then Maggie seemed to pass out. She had cried herself into a deep sleep. So Emily picked her friend up and brought her to what she knew to be Maggie's apartment, and leaving her a note.

The truth was she had, had a PI find Maggie for her. So she knew where she lived, what classes she took and how her boyfriend was. She had done a scan on him. He had been in about three relationships that had gotten him put up on charges for abuse. When Emily heard that from her PI she took into account what she could do. Then when she got the letter for the M.M.C. (Miranda Montgomery Center) meeting she took it as her chance to make sure that she got her friend out of that relationship, and fast.


	3. The relationship no one knows about

**THE PHOTOS**

That next day Emily wanted to go back to see if Maggie was ok, but she was caught off guard by the many reporters at her hotel room. They had woken her up. Emily hadn't gotten in until late last night and all of those reporters wanted to know why. They all thought that Emily had gone back to partying and staying out getting wasted. Though they knew if that had happened they would get that very large Christmas bonus. So when she went to walk out of the Valley Inn she was caught by the hundred flashing bulbs of cameras. She covered her eyes with the sunglasses and just tried to get to her car. Reporters yelling questions as they followed her to the car.

"Back to the partying scene?" One yelled.

"Spend the night out with someone special?" Another got out.

When she heard this question she chose to answer it.

"Actually, yes I did." She looked at all the reporters and the cameras. Now they were all saying things into their tape recorders, camera crews and writing things down. The buzz got extremely loud as they all seemed to ask the same question.

"Who is it? Who was she? Was it a guy?" They all knew that she was gay but that never bothered her. But what did was when they asked if it was a guy that she had spent the night with. If they didn't know that she was gay yet then they really needed to be shown.

"Calm down, calm down. You all need to understand that what happens in my life is my business not anyone else's. So if you will excuse me I have to go to a meeting about a certain Center." Right as she went to get into her car she heard one question that made her want to find and hit the reporter that asked it.

"So does that mean that you and long time girlfriend Stacey Gill are nothing but yesterdays new?" The man said in the slyest voice that any of the men and women around had ever heard. Stacey Gill and her had been done for over a year and a half but the media always hoped that they were just trying to get publicity when they said it was over.

"Why don't you go ask you wife that question?" Emily said as the crowd burst into laughter and all started to back off. To go and give their editors what they had.

'Great…dad is not going to like this one!' Emily thought as she drove to the MM Center. 'Hope that I am not late.'

MM Center

"Hey, sis when do you think we can get this thing started?" Kendall said as she waved her hand in front of her sister's face. Bianca had just been starting into space ever since they had walked into the Center. She had only one thing on her mind.

'God, I hope that Maggie is ok. Damn it! You have to start talking about the Center. Wait we are missing three more people. Well ok, five more minutes then we will start with or without them.' Bianca thought as she stared still into space. 'Why can't I get this out of my head! She doesn't want my help. She is just...she told me that we weren't friends that I meant nothing to her. God, why does this all seem to come now, life just got to be so great? I have Miranda and...' Bianca's thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of Erica's fingers.

"Sweetie, are you ok? Kendall pore some water for me." Erica said as she went into Bianca's purse. She heard it going of and Bianca was sure not answering it so she went to take the call for her.

"I got it mom..." Bianca said as she took the cell phone and walked out of the room to take the call. "Excuse me, for a minute." She said as she walked out the door, leaving her mother and sister and everyone else in the room staring at her figure till it disappeared.

"Hello..." Bianca said as she lifted the cell phone to her ear.

"Hey. Its me, Ryan. Hey um there is some media frenzy at the Inn so we wont be there for another ten-fifteen minutes. So you go ahead and start without us, ok?" Ryan said as he waited for an answer.

"Um...yeah, ok."

"Hey are you ok, Bianca you sound a little out of it." Ryan said as he heard her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine just got some thing on my mind that's all. See ya soon." She said into the phone as she hung up. Bianca was standing with her back to the double oak doors of the board room. She was now just staring at the elevator doors.

"God I need your help. I need to help Maggie, she is going to get hurt and I can't let that happen. Just give me something to work with, anything. I know that I am no one to be asking for anything. You gave me my everything back, but now I am just going over board and asking you for help. Give me something, someone to help. God I can't leave her like that, I can't leave her somewhere, where I know she is going to be hurt. Give me a sing, give me an Angel, give me some sort of help. If not for me then for her; she needs help, and she deserves all of it." Bianca said in a soft and gentle voice. She had to do something, she couldn't not do anything. SO she went and she prayed, she knew that she had no right to be, she was given her miracle back, now she needed to give one to Maggie. 'But how.' Bianca's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening. The sight she saw next was going to be that of the Angel she had asked for.

'But is this Angel for me, or for Maggie?' Bianca saw Emily trying to get up off the floor. She must have slid down the wall. She was now crawling out of the elevator.

"I hate elevators! Next time I take the stairs!" Emily mumbled under her breathe. Bianca had heard her tough. She couldn't help but stare and giggle. Then Emily shock her head realizing she didn't have her bag.

"No!" She jumped back in the stupid mechanical contraption and grabbed her bag and then hopping out of the elevator. Now Bianca couldn't help but laugh, she thought that, the scene she had just seen was the funniest thing in the world. Emily looked up at the littlest Montgomery and just gave her an evil grin.

"You find that funny do you!" Emily said as she got up and walked over to the Bianca Montgomery. Bianca shock her head now laughing with no mercy nor sympathy for the older girl. She hadn't seen her in years. Well face to face that is. She had seen her on the covers of magazines, and on the news but the last time they had come in contact with each other was when Erica had invited her, and her father to a little get together. Nether of them will ever forget that day.

"So you still hate machines, do you?" Came a voice from the now opened twin oak doors.

"Correction, they hate me." Emily put her finger in front of her and the third most richest woman on the planet. Erica and Kendall had witnessed the little performance Emily had given.

They also noticed the way Bianca had stared at the new arrival. They both smiled at each other and then just giggled a little. Though Bianca was now out of breathe from laughing so much, she was caught off guard by her mother's voice.

"Mom, Kendall..." Bianca just turned around and was about to introduce the newest arrival but was cut off.

"Yes sweetie, we know who she is...no need to brake that laughter of yours." Erica said as she lifted her eyebrows at her youngest child and winked. "It's nice to see you again Emily, it's been a long time." Erica said as she turned her head to the older girl. Hoping that she did not just see that little action she had done to her daughter.

"Yes it has..." Emily was cut off by Kendall clearing her throat, trying to signal that she had no idea who this woman was in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm Emily." She put her hand out to Kendall. Kendall shock her hand introducing herself, since her mother and sister were caught in a staring contest, not to notice anything around them.

"Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Kendall. You must be a member of the Miranda Montgomery Center's board. The one of three that were missing last time." Kendall said in a sly tone. Emily and her didn't seem to get along already and the two woman that were in a staring contest sensed this and saw the way Kendall was looking at Emily. When Emily was given that look she pulled her hand back shaking it.

'Damn she may be small, but her grip his deadly, and so is that stare. (Shudders)'

"I'm sorry...I had business in England. I called to tell I couldn't make it, but I'm hear for this one, and I plan to be here for the rest." Emily said as she heard the elevator doors open. 'Thank God, saved by the metal contraption. I never thought that I would ever think this but...I love you metal death trap.' Emily turned to see a young woman a little older than herself, and a young man even older. She new who they were, Mr. and Mrs. Lavery. She watched the news, and a lot of the time they came right after she did, so she knew who they were.

"Hey sorry we are late. There was a group of camera and television crews all over the Valley Inn. We couldn't get out." Greenlee said as she hugged Bianca and stood in front of Kendall and the new comer. She had seen the look that Kendall had been giving her before they got off the elevator and the shiver the younger girl had. She chose to save this young woman from the wrath of Kendall Heart. When Emily heard that she looked down.

"Sorry about that." She was given a stare by everyone in the hall. The look of bewilderment. She saw this and chose to explain. "The crowd was for me...they were trying to get a headline. So they picked the new bee to hit Pine Valley." Emily said as they still looked at her in bewilderment. She chose to pick up the pace. "Just tune in to 'E' tonight and you'll see." She said as she pushed through the small crowd outside the boardroom. 'Well this is going well...'Emily thought as she took a seat with vacancy. 'And so it begins.' was the thought that went through every ones head as they sat down.

4 hours later

The meeting had ended rather quickly for most. (yeah right, sarcasim)They all were beat after that meeting. After all they were in there for almost four hours. They all had forgotten what they had been talking about when they walked out of the board room. Right as it was ended Emily and Bianca were the first to the door. They had to back up and try and let the other one out. They both extended their hands for the other to go out, but they both refused trying to get the other to go out first.

"Why thank you." Erica said as she walked past the two young woman who were acting as if they were teenagers again.

"Your welcome", they both said as one. Then as Emily was about to say something to Erica she jumped. They all saw her fidgeting after she jumped. She was looking through her pockets.

"Damn over shirt to many fricken pockets!" She said as she lifted her over shirt off and shaking it until she saw her phone falling.

She grabbed it and turned around to answer it. The rest of the people in the room were just staring at the woman, all the guys were anyway. Now the only thing she had covering herself was a sleeveless shirt that cut off above her bellybutton. Ryan and Reggie could do nothing but stare at her. That is when she turned around. The two men got hit over the head by someone. They didn't see who though. They were still busy staring. The two guys weren't the only two left staring.

"Hello?" Emily said into the phone. She then pulled it away covering her ear after the yell that came out of the phone. "Maggie?" She pulled the phone away again, her ear now throbbing in pain.

"Calm down, calm down. What did I..." She was cut off by the yell that escaped the phone once again.

"What the hell did you do! You are so dead! You had no right to..." The crowd in the hall was able to hear every word Maggie said, she was pissed and they all knew it. But they all had no clue why Maggie would be calling the new bee.

"Hey...little one you have to stop yelling, or I wont be able to hear your ranting at all." Emily loked over her shoulder and then made her voice very low trying to signal that she wasn't alone, and trying to make sure the crowd did not hear what she was saying.

"Why the...ugggg...fine! But we need to talk when you are not by anyone...or you know what you just walk away from whoever is there or put me on speaker because I am so ganna..." She was cut off by the sound of Erica's voice in the back round.

"Is that Maggie Stone on the phone?" Erica asked putting her chin on Emily's shoulder, making Emily pull away.

"Emily...is that Erica? Why the hell are you..."

"Yep that's Maggie's voice." Erica said as she backed off to leave, grabbing Reggie's shoulder puling him away from his gaze on the older woman.

Kendall went with her and laughing at the fact that Greenlee had to slap Ryan to get him to stop staring. (I know not the Ryan we know and love but play along)

"Hold on Maggie...I have to put my shirt back on." Maggie just went silent on the other end of the line. She was still trying to grasp what was going on.

'Did she just say put her shirt back on? And Erica was there and I think I heard Kendall laughing. Then Greenlee scalding Ryan. Who else is there, and why in the world is her shirt off.' Maggie could only think about what she was hearing on the opposite line.

"Sorry about that..." Maggie could hear Emily speaking but not into the phone. Bianca just nodded and removed her hand. Kendall had placed her hand over her eyes when the shirt came off, and then when she went off laughing she had placed Bianca's hand over her own eyes. She just heard the remark and nodded her head but was reluctant to open her eyes.

"Oh come on it cant be that bad! You've seen it before." Emily said with a smirk on her face, and it just grew when a small smile and blush went over Bianca exquisite features. "Is that a blush and smile I see?" Right at that moment the elevator doors shut with the load of passengers, al except for Erica. She slyly slid behind the corner of the doors and was now listening to the conversation.

"Hello, HELLO, YO! Maggie was screaming into the phone.

"Oh...sorry mags...I got caught up in a moment." She said as she giggled at her thoughts.

"Yeah well you know I really don't need to hear your little 'contdwm' with some girl right now! I still have the right to rant!" Maggie said into the phone.

She had gotten into the car and started to drive to the MM Center. She figured that would be the first place that she would be if Erica was there. She just prayed that Bianca wasn't there. She couldn't deal with another attack like the might before. She couldn't take hearing that Bianca loved her. She just needed to rant and she was going to.

"Maggie are you getting out of a car? Were you driving?" Emily asked walking to the window, just to see Maggie getting out of her car running into the building. "Shit!" Emily said as she ran to the metal death trap. "Maggie don't come up here." Emily had run out of the room so fast she didn't even see Erica behind the corner. She also just ran past a staring Bianca.

"Is she here?" Bianca whispered just enough for Emily to hear her, and not enough for Maggie to hear her. Emily couldn't lie. She nodded her head as she put her finger to her mouth to tell Bianca not to talk. Bianca was still in shock that Emily and Maggie knew each other, and she didn't know about it. They had been roommates for a long time and she never once ever heard Maggie mention Emily, not once. Her thoughts were ranging far and wide, the one that kept coming into her mind was.

'Maggie, just come up here and then I know I can do something. I guess Emily is who You sent...she came! Thank you.' Bianca thought.

"Maggie I am telling you don't you dare get on this metal death trap. You are not welcome up here." Emily was trying desperately to get her friend to turn back. If she came up she would be in for a hell of a showdown, and Emily knew she didn't need that right now. She could feel the gaze that Bianca was giving her. She knew that gaze well. It was stop while you are ahead.

All three woman that were in the upper floors of the building were all looking at the floor gage as it went down floor by floor. Emily saw this and she was looking back and forth between the phone the death trap, Bianca, and the stairs. She shock her head and she ran to the stairs. It took Bianca about ten seconds before she went to follow her, but was stopped by the closing and the locking of the door. She could see Emily's face she mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her as she put the chair up against the door, and continued to run down the stairs. Erica at this sight just got up and went to her daughter who was now kicking and pushing at the door to the stairs.

"Emily why are you breathing...?" Maggie was caught off guard by the sight of Emily pulling her to the door. She looked at her and back at the door to the stairs, it was slowly shutting after being pushed right into the wall. Maggie tried to pull away but then when she heard Bianca's voice coming from the stairwell she just let Emily pull her. Maggie went to talk into the phone when she just shook her head and went to speak to a very out of breath Emily. Emily was now bent over her hands on her knees trying to stay standing.

"What the...you were talking to Bianca! You had your frecken shirt off...what the heck is going on!" Maggie yelled at Emily now realizing who was in front of her when she had told them they were blushing.

'Oh ewww! It was B...Bianca that she was talking too. Oh gross man! Wait she's seen her with out a shirt before? When...why am I thinking this!' Maggie looked down at her friend who was now looking up at her smiling her billion dollar smile.

"Yeah Mags...it was Bianca...that I had a 'contdwm' with. And it is her...I was trying to clue...you in on. She...obviously had no...idea how I knew you...which is good...I guess...but you still...have to go...and rant at me...later...!" Emily said between pants, trying desperately to catch her breath and convince her friend that Bianca had no idea that she knew her. She had just ran down forty flights of stairs, so her friend wouldn't have to fight with anyone, except her anyway.

"Oh gross Em...real gross...God!" Maggie got into her car and started it. Emily went to the rolled down window.

"Yeah, well your still the one left in the tightest embarrassments. A.k.a. little one. And you still love me!" Emily said as she went and pecked a small kiss on Maggie's cheek.

This made Maggie squirm and go crazy trying to wipe it off, and start mumbling under her breath. Not being able to breath because she was laughing so hard Emily backed away from the car handing Maggie a card and giving her the signal to get out of here. Maggie gave Emily the finger and a smile and drove off, looking back to see Bianca and Erica running up to where the car had just been.

"Sorry but no this time! Sorry Em, hopefully you will live through the wrath known as Kane." Maggie said to her empty car asshe drove off.

"Maggie! Damn it!" Bianca said as she stood in front of Emily. Erica came up behind he daughter and saw the look that she was giving Emily and chose to go to the car.

"Sweetie I'll be at the car if you need me." Erica said as she put her hand on Emily's shoulder and looked at Bianca mouthing ' you go ahead and kill her'. Emily saw the look on the younger girls face and chose to take a step back. She had been followed by the younger girl and was now pinned. She was in between her car and the youngest Kane/Montgomery. There were tears ready to fall down Bianca's face and that alone almost ripped out Emily's heart. Though it had been taken by her beauty almost seven years ago. Now it was breaking at the sight of tears on the face she so loved.

"Bianca...I" Emily started but was stopped by a finger on her lips. The tears that had threatened to fall were now falling like there was no tomorrow.

"You...my God...I thought that when I saw you, that my prayer had been answered. I thought that you were here to help me, and Maggie."

"I am!" Emily said as she pulled the finger away from her lips.

"Really, I could have sworn you just let her go! Let her go back to that abusive boyfriend of hers! You said that you knew her well, enough for her to trust your judgment!" Bianca yelled at the older woman. She knew Emily, they stayed in contact after they meet. Her father and mother were school friends so they knew each other since childhood. That was before Bianca moved away with her father, and Travis was not very friendly with Richard.

"Bianca she has to re..." Emily said as she tried to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from the young woman's face.

"Regain that trust. How are you going to do that? When you know that you came here because I asked you too, and she doesn't want anything to do with me! How in the world are you going to..." Bianca was now the one stopped by a finger to her lips.

"To tell her that...that the only reason I am here is because of you, and make her believe it. Well see that is where you haven't factored in that I am not just here for you but I am here to get her out of this mess, and make sure that this Jonathan guy is gone for good. What ever the cost."Bianca was not crying anymore she was more angered then sad. She hit the hand that was on her lips back to where it should be.

" I am going to make sure that she is safe and then I am gone. I don't need to stay here. I am leaving once this is done, and I don't plan on coming back. This is just too small of a town for me. And you now just incase you cant get in touch with me or Maggie now that I have her somewhere, that she'll actually listen to what I have to say..."

"You..."

"Let me finish! Still the typical little..."

"What...go on! Typical little...brat...bitch...tell me!" Bianca was now over the edge with rage! She didn't need this...God just five hours ago everything was looking up. Now...now it was just headed down hill, and she couldn't help but slide down head first.

"Bianca you are still the one that called, and the one that has been here for everything. I need to see for myself if this guy is worth ruining a friendship over." Bianca was now staring Emily straight in the eye showing how Pissed Off she was.

"Ok, you have trust in my judgment then. None what so ever! God Emily...what the hell is going on with you." Bianca pulled away, allowing Emily to get out of her in-pinnedment.

"what is going on with me! God is it ever your fault about anything...no scratch that...it can never be your fault your little miss perfect. Well guess what hun you cant always push things off onto other people." Emily spun Bianca around so that they were looking at the other eye to eye.

"Bianca there is no way on this earth that I would ever do anything to hurt my friends and right now I am put in a spot that is not an easy one to get out of. Maggie and I were friends for a long time, well after you and me." Bianca was staring at the hand that was holding her wrist.

The grip felt like it would snap her wrist right off. Emily saw this and lightened her grip but held on so to show that she was not letting her get away with her little act.

"She was the one that was the person that I had to help through high school, and then you had to help her when she went to collage." Emily saw the look that Bianca was giving her and she let her wrist go.

Emily looked down at the way Bianca was now looking at her, and there was fear evident in those eyes. The eyes that made her heart melt every time she looked in them.

"Not even twenty minutes ago we were laughing over the little show I happen to give for all to see." Bianca was now holding her wrist rubbing it and giving a little smile thinking back at the way Emily had gotten her cell phone out of her shirt.

Emily spun around to look at her car and the setting sun. When she went to turn around she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her, around her waist. She then felt a chin press down on her shoulder.

"What is it with you Kane's and shoulders? Huh, come on bumble bee tell me." Emily asked trying to lighten the mood. It worked Bianca was giggling at the comment. "Wait, your mother!" Bianca saw that her mother had driven away and the two were now able to give up the act that they had put on.

So she went over to her girlfriend and put her chin on her shoulder. She was looking at the sunset with her. The two had been going out for about two months. Bianca had no intention of getting serous with anyone fast after Miranda, and Lena leaving, but then all of a sudden Emily showed up. Then when she had gotten Miranda back she was ready to go for what she wanted for. She had her daughter, and she knew that Emily would give her the space she needed to, be with her daughter. But she wanted to grab onto Emily before she was taken by some other jaw opening super model. Emily had told her over and over again that she was not going anywhere. Even after Bianca told her about Lena, she was still there. Well she was there from a distance. She was in New York, but it was only a 45 minute trip to Pine Valley. That is what Emily always told her. She told her that she could be there by her side when she needed her inside an hour. Bianca and Emily were so caught in the beautiful sunset that they forgot why they had even been outside to begin with. They also were so out of it that they were not paying any attention to their surroundings. Media, paparazzi, camera crews the works. Taking all the pictures in the world of the two young lovers. Or that is what they were going to make it look like.

ok so _little one_ one left in the tightest little embarrassment's.

_contdwm_ conversation on nothing to do with Maggie/Me.

Authors notes: Hides in the back of a truck. Still running from lawyers. Sees the lawyers looking for her. They go by and walk on down the street. "Well I never thought I would say this but I love you filthy streets of NYC." Hears truck engine start... "oh shit!" jumps out of a moving truck and lands right in front of lawyers. :cries:


	4. Home sweet love?

**Home Sweet Home?**

The new day arrived with a smile on two young faces. Bianca woke up to find herself in bed with her daughter and an unidentified woman sitting over her with a breakfast tray. At first she was startled but, then the reminisce of sleep faded away just as the sun had done the night before. She looked up to see two smiles, one with extra drool and gurgles, the other just with laughter at the sight of the youngest one in the room. Bianca looked at the two intruders. They both were covered in pancake batter. This made her laugh. She was just so happy...everything seemed to be looking up. She had forgotten all about Maggie at that time, she was more interested in showing her daughter and their guest how to clean up their faces. The youngest of the three got a kiss on the forehead from the brunette, while the eldest with extremely light red hair. It was strawberry hair. It came down to about her shoulders, no bangs, and light blueish green eyes. The brunette just sat there and studied the features of the older woman. The berry haired woman was just staring and smiling at the child on the bed. Her gaze went between the tow.

Miranda seemed to be playing a game with Emily, but she couldn't figure out what it meant. Miranda put her hand behind her ear and pulled it back out opening it to see nothing there. Every time that happened the child got more antsy. She wanted whatever it was to come out of her hand. Also every time Miranda's hand came back empty Emily frowned and then smiled and put the child's hand back behind her ear to show her the movement. The brunette was now eating her food. She had to admit that this food was much better than anything she had tasted before. Even if it was just apple cinnamon glazed pancakes with a fruit salad on the side. Bianca didn't eat all of the pancake and barley touched the fruit. But the pancake she did eat she loved. It was delicious, but she wasn't hungry. She was more interested in joining this little game the two other girls seemed to be playing.

"Ok, here we go..." Emily turned her attention to the younger woman (keep in mind woman)pulling on her shirt sleeve. "Didn't like the pancakes huh?" Emily said giving a glare at the child on the bed. "The little angel over here insisted that we make apple pancakes. She kept throwing the apples at me. I felt like I was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." Emily said, the child seeming to understand what she said because she put her head down a little and smiled wide and large.

"No..." Bianca took a sip out of her cup spitting it right out in Emily's face, coughing.

"Is it that bad?" Emily said wiping off Bianca and the child before she bothered to wipe herself off. Bianca just looked at her and blinked and nodded her head.

"Yes...that bad!" She said as she wiped her tongue and coughed once more. Emily looked at her and frowned.

"Sorry...I don't do coffee. I can't take the smell. I'm a fruit smoothie kinda girl." Emily said as she grabbed a towel off the basket and wiped up the mess of a liquid that just came flying out of the younger woman's mouth. "Jezz how much can you hold in that thing?" Emily said as she soaked up the liquid with the towel. Bianca laughed at the comment and picked up her little girl to go and change her.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to soak you too." Bianca said as she walked into the hallway holding Miranda in her arms. Emily just leaned against the door frame of the nursery, watching the two lovely girls in the room. She smiled and went back to Bianca's bedroom, she picked up the tray of food and walked back to the kitchen. She saw how small this place was and she thought to herself that it was a perfect time to give Bianca and Miranda their present. She cleared the tray of the bowl still full of fruit and the plate of half eaten pancakes.

"Hey B..." she turned her head around the corner to look at Bianca and Miranda on the floor playing. Well Bianca was still trying to figure out the little game that Miranda kept doing with her hand and her ear. Emily saw that and she laughed under her ear. Miranda saw Emily and smiled and made a noise. Emily took that as a 'please help me' noise.

"Oh, ok little angel I'll come and save you from your clueless mother." Emily was now just not even trying to get Bianca mad at her. She walked over to get a slap on the head for the little comment she had to say. Then she got a giggle out of the littlest member of her fan club. Emily was still stomped at how Bianca had not figured out what Miranda was trying to do. Emily sat down rubbing the back of her head that had been hit by the brunette.

"Ok, here we go. Alright I am going to need a hand." Emily told the two as both of the girls put there hands out. "Hey that's right little beauty in training." Emily said as she blew into Miranda's hand. Giving Bianca a look that spoke a thousand words. Bianca smiled a smile of understand-meant and embarrassment.

"Ok, now let me see...nope...nope...nope...ok!" Emily said nope as she turned Miranda's hand in all sorts of directions. She blew on it once or twice to get the child to let out a little giggle.

"Ok, are you going to teach us or are you going to blow into my daughter's hand all day?" Bianca asked as she and Miranda seemed to be both getting impatience.

"You know I think that I see something on you." Emily said as she saw Bianca looked at her saying 'I'm not falling for it'.

"No really there is..." Emily went by her ear and took off a piece of pancake that must have gotten entangled in her hair. When Bianca saw the small piece of food in her friends hand coming off of her she just sighed. "No need to thank me but um...yeah here hold this." Emily handed Bianca the piece of food that had been in her hair as she went to go reach another piece of something out of it. But this one seemed to be behind her ear.

"Get it out..." Bianca said as she saw her friend come back with what looked like a small jewelry box. When Bianca saw this she let out her breathe. She didn't even realize she had been holding her breathe until she let the gasp of air out of her throat. Emily just smiled at this, and they both saw Miranda's eyes go wide when she saw the shinny box come from behind her mother's ear. She also started to giggle and make cuing noises.

"Yeah...I know you only got a quarter or a small flower...but this box is special. This box is going to change a lot of things little angel." Emily said as she brought her finger to trace the child's cheek. Bianca was just staring at the box and the woman that was holding it.

'Oh my God is that a...no it has to be some sort of jewelry. Yeah well a ring is jewelry honey.' Bianca thought fighting with herself over what was in the box. 'I can't...we can't! We haven't even told anyone about us...it cant be a ring...well if it is have you thought about what you are going to say to the question that follows the opening of the box?' Bianca's thoughts were now getting too hard for her to take. Emily saw the look that she was being given by the younger woman sitting next to her on the floor. She took the brunettes hands in hers and she put the box down to the right of them.

"Look, B it is not...if you will just hear me out...I" Emily wad cut off.

"yes...(gulp) yes!" Bianca said as loud as she could. Emily heard this and got very confused. Then she looked at the box and back at Bianca. 'She thinks that it is a ring! Oh my God...I don't think that I...did she just say yes!' Emily sat there in thought and she gulped herself. Miranda was now sucking on the box. Drool now dripping off of it. Then Bianca looked at what her daughter had done. The box had opened, and inside she looked at what looked nothing like a ring. It was s key.

'A key?' Bianca thought as she looked at the key. She took the key out of its cushioned little spot in the box and just held it in the palm of her hand.

"What...what..." Bianca couldn't speak. She held a key in her hand, not a ring but a key. She was now confused and she was upset. She was upset that she didn't get a ring, and that scared her.

'Did I want it to be a ring? Do I really think of having a life with Emily? We haven't even decided what we are yet, and I wanted this KEY to be a ring? What is going on? Do I really have feelings for Emily like that. Yes, I care about her but do I love her like that? Well you must...you just said yes to her. But it wasn't a ring! Yea but you didn't even let her finish the sentence before you chose to say yes. So the real question is would you have married her if it were a ring? Not do you love her because you know you do!' Bianca was fighting the voice inside her head. Emily saw that look on her face and she saw a lone tear fall down the brunette's face. It was soon followed by many more. Emily went forward to wrap her arms around the crying young woman but was stopped when she pulled away.

"B..." Emily said as she saw Bianca get up and stand holding Miranda in her arms. She walked with Miranda to the play pen and put Miranda inside. When she saw her daughter smile up at her she smiled back through her tears and lifted her head to look at the older woman. Who was now standing in the same spot she had just been sitting in. Bianca looked down at the key in her hand and then back at the berry haired woman. Emily had concern and fear evident in her eyes. She went toward Bianca but stopped when she saw Bianca take a step backwards. This broke Emily's heart.

'She's pulling away from you. What did you do now!' The voice in her head yelled at her.

"What the hell is this!" Bianca yelled at Emily.

"Bianca..." Emily tried to say something but the only word that would make it out of her mouth was Bianca's name. She lost all other words. Not that it would have been a bad thing before, but at this time it was a very bad thing.

"Don't Bianca me! What the hell do you think you are doing? Huh...what!" Bianca said with a glare that could kill. She calmed down a bit seeing that her daughter was now looking at her scared. "Please tell me." Emily just stood the way she had been, she still was trying to say anything but now the only thing that would come out was hot air.

"..."

"Please just...what, why!" Bianca turned around and put her hand to for temples. Her head was now starting to kill her. "God! What the hell are you giving me this for! Are you trying to..." Bianca said as she looked down at the key. She noticed on it there was something engraved. It read;

_'Bumble Bee & Little Angel_

_Home sweet home'_


	5. The make out session?

**Make out session?**

Emily stood looking at Bianca, who was still crying. But now she wasn't in eye contact with Emily. Bianca had not looked up to look at Emily, since she had seen the engraved words on the key. She kept reading it over and over in her head. Just trying to figure out what it meant. Was Emily giving her a key to a house? An apartment, a loft, cabin, something to do with living situation.

'I told her that I thought that this apartment was going to lose its size when Miranda started to grow...but she is still a baby. I told her that I was looking into buying a house, but what in the world is she doing giving me this key? Why am I still crying? Its not as if I wanted a ring, we haven't even said that we were together. Why did I want this key to be a ring? Daaa...you love her! I have am not saying anything to that. Oh, and why is that?' Bianca still had not looked up to look Emily in the eyes. Bianca saw that Emily hadn't tried to come anywhere near her. She knew why too, 'you pulled away from her. You started to cry and yell at her for giving you a gift, and you yelled at her for trying to explain herself. So yeah I think that she had every right not to try and comfort you. YOU WONT LET HER!' The voice was getting to the point but it didn't have to yell.

She got it. She had yelled at Emily for trying to explain and now the voice was yelling at her explaining what was going on. Bianca finally pulled enough courage to look up at Emily. Tears now pouring down her face. She looked right into her love's eyes and just stared. When Emily saw Bianca's eyes see went to go toward her, but then stopped herself. She looked down, breathing in air trying to convince herself not to run over and hold the younger woman for dear life. Bianca saw the berry haired woman move closer but then pull away deep in thought. When she saw that she in turn looked down, dropped the key, and went to fall to the floor cupping her face. Right as Bianca was to hit the floor she was caught. She was stopped from the spot she so wanted to be in. She wanted to be on the floor. She just wanted to crawl up into a ball and yell and hit herself for the way she was acting. She pulled away at first, rejecting the affection that she was being given. But she couldn't get out of Emily's arms. They had wrapped around her, and were not letting go. The hold wasn't of violence but a emotion and one of comfort. Emily had seen in the corner of her eye Bianca falling to the floor and she didn't care anymore she was going over to her friend/girlfriend what ever they were, she went and held on to her. Stopping her from hitting the floor. Emily wasn't going to let go.

"Get off...get off of me!" Bianca said hitting Emily's shoulders trying to make her point very clear. All Emily had to say was "No."

"Let go...please let me go. I...I don't..." Bianca was still in tears and she had no idea why. It was like all the emotion that she was holding inside was now going to come out.

All the rage, hate, love, sadness, happiness, fear, everything. She had felt so many things over the last year, things that she could never let out. She cried over her dead child, she cried still over how long of a time had been denied her, and the rage, fear, sadness, and happiness that had been there that just hid behind a mask was now coming out. And it wasn't far, Emily had down nothing but care for Bianca, love her, take care of her and Miranda, be there for her and now she was letting all of this crap out on her. Bianca sat there trying to get free of the grasp, but with the more she tried the more she didn't want to leave it. She felt safe, she felt wanted, she felt loved.

"Bianca I am not going anywhere, do you hear me? No where. Now just stop it...tell me why you are crying like this. Please I promise you I am not running anywhere. I wont leave you, I can't Bumble bee." Emily just held on to her friend even tighter, not to prevent her from breathing but to prevent her from getting out of her grasp.

"You just go ahead and cry." Emily noticed that Bianca had relaxed against her touch and was now sobbing into her chest. "Shhh...its ok...its ok. Every thing is going to be ok." Bianca just sat there and cried into her friends chest. Bianca was doing the same thing Maggie had done the night before, without even knowing it. Emily sat there rocking Bianca back and forth telling her everything was ok

"Hey, no worries. You have your daughter everything is going to start to get better, I promise. You and your daughter are going to have a life that you deserve. No one deserves this more than you bumble bee." Emily just sat there holding her love. Bianca had stopped crying and was now just holding on to Emily, her head still against Emily's chest.

"Make love to me."

"wha.."

"Make love to me."

"Bee, are you serious?" Emily said as she pulled Bianca's head off of her chest so she could look into those two brown eyes of hers.

Bianca was now looking in Emily's eyes seeing hurt, sadness, and confuse meant. She looked down right as she saw them, not able to keep them where they needed to be.

'What the hell was I thinking? I just asked her to...you asked her to make love to you. I know but...where is this coming from? I want her...you want her to what, make love to you? There are those words again. Yeah well you just said them out loud and now you can't say them. Well yeah...well yeah nothing you just asked Emily to take you, and now you can't say anything. Did you think about what the hell you just said? You know that she...I know she doesn't want to, me. She doesn't want me.' Bianca's thoughts were now just fighting over what she had done; she still hadn't gotten an answer from the woman sitting next to her.

'Oh just kill me now and get it over with. You don't want...' Bianca's thoughts were cut when she felt lips on her own. 'She's kissing me!' Emily had just sat there and wondered what she was going to do.

'She just asked you to make love to her...I know I heard her too. I know you did but...you don't know if you are ready for it. Well yeah...well yeah your butt you want her and you know it. You love this woman and you have still not even tried to so her how much. You haven't even kissed her yet. I know but if I kiss her now it is like she was asking me too and I...well then say something did you not see her eyes when she looked at you. There was want, love, and fear in them and right now the fear is growing to horror. She took a leap by asking you that, so what are you going to do about it?' Emily sat there and just wondered what in the world she was going to do.

Her conscience was right. There was no way to answer this question with out it ending badly so why not, not answer it at all. With words that is. Emily bent her head down to meet Bianca's lips. She had wanted to kiss those lips so many times, but she knew if she kissed them then she would lose control of what scenes she had. But now she bent down and kissed Bianca's lips and just waited to see if it could go anywhere else. Emily brought one of her hands to Bianca's face lifting it up, so she had easer access. Emily put the other on Bianca's hip, letting the younger girl chose what they should do next. Emily prayed that either they stop soon or Bianca show what she wanted to do. Bianca knew what she wanted. She wanted Emily and she wanted her now. When Bianca felt Emily's hand on her face she knew what Emily wanted as well. Bianca picked up her hand and put it on Emily's at first. She then moved it up Emily's arm to go around her neck where the other hand would meet her. When Emily felt Bianca start to respond she was ready to die. She felt like her skin was on fire. All she wanted in this world she had in her arms. Finally when Bianca's arms reached their destination, Bianca started to respond more.

She wanted access, she wanted to taste Emily. When Emily felt Bianca's tongue lapping her lips asking for access, she just smiled into their kiss and let Bianca in. When Bianca felt Emily smile into their kiss she just smiled back and went for what she wanted. Now both of Emily's hands had made there way to Bianca's hips. Emily didn't want to pull Bianca into anything she didn't want so she waited for her allowance to do anything more then she already was. They just stayed the way they were for hours. Stopping to catch their breath and once to put Miranda in her crib, but right as they were done hey would go back to what they had been doing. They showed so much want and passion in each kiss that it left them gasping for air. They were sitting on the couch having a make out session when the door was burst open and exposed the two.

"Oh my God!" The voices at the door rang out through the room and right into the two startled women that had just realized who and how many who's had just seen them making out.


	6. Busted not in a good way

**Busted**

_**Last time**_

_She wanted access, she wanted to taste Emily. When Emily felt Bianca's tongue lapping her lips asking for access, she just smiled into their kiss and let Bianca in. When Bianca felt Emily smile into their kiss she just smiled back and went for what she wanted. Now both of Emily's hands had made there way to Bianca's hips. Emily didn't want to pull Bianca into anything she didn't want so she waited for her allowance to do anything more then she already was. They just stayed the way they were for hours. Stopping to catch their breath and once to put Miranda in her crib, but right as they were done hey would go back to what they had been doing. They showed so much want and passion in each kiss that it left them gasping for air. They were sitting on the couch having a make out session when the door was burst open and exposed the two. _

"_Oh my God!" The voices at the door rang out through the room and right into the two startled women that had just realized who and how many who's had just seen them making out._

**NOW**

"You bitch! You little whore!" Kendall yelled as she ran and jumped on Emily, trying her hardest to try and hit the woman.

It was no use Emily kept dodging the hits and finally after some help from Bianca she was able to grab Kendall's arms so she wouldn't get hit. When Bianca saw her sister and the group of people at the door she knew there was going to be a problem but she thought it would be with her, not Emily. Once she saw Kendall charge at Emily she knew that this couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Kendall...calm down." Ethan said as he held on to Kendall's arm. Ethan, Ryan, Kendall, Greenlee, Reggie and Daniel were the ones to walk in on the make out session.

There were still more on the way up. Erica, Jack, and Maggie were down stairs. They were trying to get upstairs. Erica and Jack had to talk with Maggie so they did and good thing too. But there were also two guests that not all of them had met before. But Maggie had. Richard Howard and his only son Richard Howard II had come to see if Emily was here. They had been to her new bought house and the room she rented at the Valley Inn but no luck. So they chose to look and see if they could find her hear. Good thing too for both groups. Or they would have seen what the rest of the group had seen. They all had no idea that the others were going to be there but they had to go and tell Bianca what was all over the news, considering she wouldn't pick up the phone. Now they knew why they hadn't picked up the phone, they were busy. Kendall was looking at Emily as if she was some sort of small rabbit and she was the wolf. They all saw the way that Bianca had gone straight to help Emily without even thinking of helping Kendall, and they all knew that was going to be a problem.

"Well, it is nice to see you again Emily." Greenlee said as she sat down on the corner of the couch.

"Yes, I was hoping that there might be another strip show in town." Kendall said sarcastically, as she went and sat on the couch that she had not just seen her sister and new enemy making out on. Reggie and Ryan both laughed remembering the other day.

"And what strip show was that?" Daniel said as she took a seat on the couch right next to Reggie holding his hand. Once she asked that she wished she could take it back because Erica, Jack, Richard, Maggie, and Rick had just walked in.

"What strip show, and what does that have to do with you Amelia Emily Maria Francis!" Emily's dad had walked in to hear about the strip show his daughter had put on. When Emily heard her name, her full name she stood up at attention and was already in an embarrassing moment, and her father just made it worse by saying her full name.

"Dad, lighten up. So she did a strip show it wouldn't be the first time you've heard that." Rich said as he walked over to put his arms around his sister's shoulder. Emily heard him say that and she tilted her head to look up at him with the biggest blank face he had ever seen her put on.

"Richie! That is so…not funny." Emily said as she got out from under her older brothers hold. "There was no strip show." She said as she faced her father but then turned quickly over to look at her brother.

Who was being stared at by all the women in the room, even Maggie, Erica and Bianca were staring. Every single woman in that room except for Emily was staring at how good looking her older brother was.

"And when in the world have I ever put on a strip show? You were the one that did it in…." Emily's mouth was covered with Richie's hand and Maggie's hand. Everyone was looking at the two who had hit Emily in the mouth when they tried to cover her mouth. They all heard the slap that the hands made up against Emily's mouth. Emily backed away from the two hands and was now rubbing her face where it had been hit.

"Hey…you two are still the same, crushing on one another and always trying to kill me." Emily said as she saw her brother and Maggie come toward her she jumped and hid behind her father.

"Yeah well you still are the same too…." Maggie said as Richie went to finish it up.

"Afraid to get your hands dirty…." Richie said as Maggie joined in

"Not to mention your clothing." They said as if they were teenagers again. Richie had always loved Maggie he was just afraid to tell her. Emily saw her father and everyone else in the room giving them the 'you're not a teen anymore so stop acting like one'.

"Sorry sir, yeah but still…." Richie and Maggie started to brake out into laughter at watching the way Emily hid behind her dad as if she were 15 again.

"ha ha ha….very funny you two are now going to have a new recruit. Kendall over here tried to kill me before you people came." Emily said as she backed away from her father still holding her lower face. "Ok, fine. Everyone this is my older brother Richard, Richard this is Jackson Montgomery, Greenlee Lavery and her husband Ryan. This is Bianca, and Erica Montgomery. (They tied the knot in mine fanfic finally) This is Kendall Heart, and…." Emily had no idea who Ethan was. She didn't even know his name so she waited for a little assistance which she got from Bianca right at the hold up in her voice.

"This is Ethan, Ramsey." Bianca said as she went over and introduced Emily and the Howard clan to him. Thought this whole time Richie could not take his eyes off of two specific women in the apartment. One was Maggie and the other one he kept staring at was Bianca and no one knew why. Erica went and stood in front of her daughter so Richie's view was cut off. He shock his head realizing what he had just done.

"So….um I am sorry. It is nice to meet you all. And it is very nice to finally meet you." Richie said as he went to shake Bianca's hand.

"Same here…" Bianca said as she shock Richie's hand. "I'm sorry but can I finally ask why everyone is here?" Bianca said as she pulled her hand back from the shake.

"yeah….that could help out a bit. Well I know why you" Emily said as she was pointing to Bianca's family, "are here. But why are you two here? And how did you know I was here?" Emily asked her brother and her father as they both looked at each other. Then Richard's face got all tense and full of anger as he went into his jacket pocket for the reason they were all here.

"This is why we are here." Richard said as he held up a magazine with Emily and Bianca on the cover in one a(n) very friendly way. The picture was from the night that had just past. It was from the night that Emily and Bianca had put on a show to make Erica think that they were enemies not friends.

"OH my God…." The two women both ran at the sight of the cover. They grabbed it and looked down at it.

"You have got to be kidding me._ 'Is there a new multibillion dollar love affair'?_" Emily read off the cover as Bianca just stared at the cover still trying to grasp what the hell had happened.

"We weren't even….how did they….this is not….what in the world?" Bianca and Emily weren't even considered a couple last night. They had just chosen to give it all they had today. They were just being friends last night, nothing more and nothing less, and now already the press knew they were a couple before they had. That was just something that got Bianca mad.

'The press knew about our relationship before we even did. Well that has to tell you something doesn't it! Well you don't have to take that tone with me….yes I do….ok but yes there is something wrong with then finding out before I even knew I wanted to be with her. Yes so….Maggie is here and she hasn't run away! Hey focus on the anger right now! No, Kendall is already giving my Emily those death glares….listen to yourself! Your Emily, your Emily! I did not just….yes you did! No…yes….no…yes we did! Fine! I did but it means nothing! You know if you think that then we are really stupid! Hey! Hay is for horses!' With that said by Bianca's inner demon the conversations started about what they were going to do about this.

They couldn't decline from the statement. Neither Emily nor Bianca could have….if this had only happened four hours ago, but they are now a couple. So Emily and Bianca had to face the fact that the world had figured out about them before they even did. The two women would have to tell the world that it was true, and win; or fight the press about it, and lose. During the discussion, (argument) the Howard's wanted to tell the world it was true. While the extended Montgomery clan wanted to tell the press that the two women did not in fact have a relationship going on. Though only if this information had come four hours ago they could easily tell the world that it wasn't true. But now it is true and there is no way Emily or Bianca wanted to lie about it. They wanted this to end, let the press go crazy over them being a couple; instead of the press going crazy over them lying, about not being a couple but really being one. (Confusing I know but hang on I'm, bringing the bow to tie it all up) The conversation went on and on. The two clans were fighting over the relationship being true. Then fighting about the fact that some knew longer then others, and finally fighting over what they were going to do. They were all standing fighting while, even though Bianca and Emily had moved into the kitchen watching their families going at it over their relationship.

The whole time Kendall, giving Emily theses looks that could kill any other person. Emily heard Miranda and she took that as her chance to get out of the death zone. Soon after her Maggie, Reggie, Daniel, Bianca, Kendall, and Rich came into the baby's room. They took their chance as well. Some just sat at the door listening to the elders ramble on about a relationship that had nothing to do with them. Bianca and Emily sat on the floor playing with Miranda. Soon all the other guest came in including the elders and just stood watching the three playing, smiling, laughing and just having a good time. Even Kendall saw the way that Emily and Bianca looked at each other, it was full of love. The two clans known as Howard and Montgomery knew that there would be a link between the two families some day. So the Howard's and the Montgomery's let the choice of the matter up to the two that it involved.


	7. Roommates

I had to change the ending. Sorry for the confusion. I had to fix it up so it would fit with the rest of the story. Let us just pretend that Bianca knew Emily was representing Babe and Jamie, so it wount be a problem. There is going to be a big twist that has to do with Jonathan and Emily. Did they know eachother? Or was Emily just another one of his victims? Is there a threat to Pine Valley? Is the Gang leader of the _**R.A.M.S.**_ in Pine Valley, and what does that have to do with the Howard Clan?

****

**Roommates**

They were finally alone. It was a big surprise to see that they had made the front cover of a magazine. They were also relieved from all the fighting and the arguing that had gone on. Kendall seemed to hate Emily with ever fiber of her being, but she seemed to calm down after the little encounter with Bianca Miranda and Emily. Every one saw the love they share for each other, it was just a shame to see that they didn't know what was right there in front of them. Now the only thing that was on Bianca's mind was finally getting what she wanted. The two woman were now sitting on the couch just laughing at the last thing that was said by Emily's older brother. (who was madly in love with Maggie) Bianca could see the want in Emily's eyes, and Richie had that same look in his eyes, but his was towards Maggie. Richie seemed to want Maggie as much as Bianca wanted Emily, and vies versa. The laughter simmered between the two women and the room was now filled with a silence that was deathening to both. They only sound in the entire apartment was the sound of both Emily and Bianca's breathing. It was as if it were Christmas, nothing was steering not even a mouse. (Hopefully they don't have rats in the apartment.)

"Emily...?" Bianca was now turning her body so that she was looking at Emily's face. The silence was broken and by the most beautiful sound that Emily could have ever wished to hear before. Emily had her head up against the back of the couch when she tilted it forward to look into those brown chocolate eyes.

"What ups beautiful?" Emily asked as she smiled at the face she was staring at. Bianca saw that and she couldn't help but smile and blush. "hey, is that a blush?" Emily stated as she went closer to Bianca and picked Bianca's head up to look at her. Bianca felt that touch, it just made her feel like she was on fire. Her skin where Emily touched had gotten on some sort of open flame. So she had no chose but to move her hand to Emily's. Her skin felt as if it were going to fall off if she didnt get fire off of her skin.

'Yeah, yeah you are just using that as an excuse...so you can touch her.' Bianca's little devil conscience was trying to tell her what she was really going. The voice was getting louder as Bianca moved her hand to Emily's hand, and moving it up her arm to her shoulder. Now the same feeling that Bianca was feeling was making its way to Emily's skin.

"Do you feel that?" Bianca asked as she moved her hand slowly up her girlfriend's arm. Emily just closed her eyes and tried to control the urges she felt.

The only thing that Emily could do was nod her head, she was loving this feeling and she wanted more. Emily stopped herself from what she was about to do; Emily had put her other hand on the back of Bianca's head and was bringing their bodies closer, bringing their lips closer. Bianca wanted Emily, but when she saw how Emily had stopped moving them closer Bianca took it upon herself to close the now, very small gap between them. Bianca could hear her heart start to bond harder against her chest as she became ever so closer to those lips. Bianca's body ached to be under Emily's, it needed her, it wanted this burning feeling to be the only feeling. When Emily pulled away from Bianca's forwardness it nearly crushed Bianca. Bianca looked up to see Emily almost in tears. Bianca knew that when Emily had pulled away that there was something wrong, but now she saw that it was her; it was her forwardness that had gotten Emily so upset. Bianca could just look into Emily's eyes and see want, and need, but she could also see uncertainness. It was the same glow that was in her own eyes. Emily saw the hurt look on Bianca's face when she had pulled away and she was crushed. Emily wanted to be with Bianca, but right now if she kissed her, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. Emily wanted to know that this is what Bianca wanted. Emily needed to know that Bianca wanted this as much as she did, and that Bianca wasn't afraid of it.

"Did I..." Bianca went to ask as she was cut off by a finger in front of her mouth.

"Come on..." Emily said as she stood up. Bianca sat still on the couch. Her mother and uncle Jack had taken Miranda for the weekend, so Bianca didn't have to worry about Miranda. Bianca had time to figure things out between her and Emily, without her having to worry about her daughter. Kendall had seemed to lighten up on Emily for the time being, Erica on the other hand loved Emily, Erica was not sure if she was ok with Bianca going out with a Howard; but she saw the way that Bianca looked at Emily and Erica knew that there was something there. So the billion dollar love affair had Erica Kane on their side. (That had to be a plus.)

"Where are we going to?" Bianca asked as she was pulled up from the couch.

"I still have to give you your gift." Emily said as she went into Bianca's room and grabbed a bag packed with stuff. Then Emily picked up the key that had been kicked under the couch, grabbed her coat and Bianca's coat, grabbed Bianca's hand and led her out the door.

"Emily where are we going?" Bianca could only say those words as she was guided to Emily's car and her door was opened for her. When Bianca sat in the passenger seat all she could think about was where in the world they were going.

'My gift? The key? Is she bringing me to a house? Where in the world are we going?' Bianca thought as the car started and they seemed to arrive almost fifteen minutes after getting into the car.

Emily had put the car in park and gotten out to open the door for Bianca. When Bianca walked out of the car the first thing that she saw was a three floor cabin. It was more of a mansion type house but the outside was all of logs. It was the exterior of a log cabin, with the interior of a mansion. Bianca was speechless at the sight of this place. Then she looked at the gate, it said Bumble Bee, and Little Angel estate. When Bianca saw that she knew that the key she was now being handed was the key to the front gate of the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Bianca had told Emily when she was just a child that she had always wanted to live in a place like this. It wasn't to large and it wasn't to small. It was almost the exact same thing she had told Emily about the last time they saw each other as children. Bianca had not spoken a word ever since they had gotten into the car. Now her face was all that Emily needed to see. Bianca was in awe. Bianca loved it. Emily could tell by the smile and the opened mouth that Bianca loved it.

"Well here you are. Home sweet home. I hope you don't mind see, I had bought this place a long time ago, they just finished the work on it about two months ago. I was thinking of spending my summers here, and when we became close again I decided to pain the place myself, and see what you may think about moving in with Miranda and being roommates. But look if it is too fast then you " Emily said as both women walked into the living room area. Bianca had not looked at Emily once, yet. Now Bianca couldn't take her eyes off of her. Bianca heard her say roommates and Bianca couldn't help but be shocked.

"Roommates?" Was the only thing that would come out. Though there were about a hundred other things that wanted to come out, that were much more important.

"Well, if that is a problem then I could..." Emily was now twiddling with her fingers.

"No! No, you this is your house I should be the one asking if I could live here." Bianca said as she went over to the older woman and grabbed her hands. "This is yours not mine." Bianca said as she now squeezed Emily's fingers. "No, this is our house, this is ours." Emily said as she squeezed back. Bianca smiled and put her head on Emily's chest. The two stood there like that for about ten minutes. One looking at the house and its beauty the other looking at the beauty that was now leaning against her chest. "Hey..." Emily said as she looked down at the shorter woman. Bianca looked up and smiled, "you wanna see Miranda's room?"Emily said as she took Bianca's hands in her own. Bianca was now staring blankly at Emily.

"Yes..." Bianca said as Emily brought her to a pair of twin oak doors. "You really like oak doors don't you." Bianca said as she held on to Emily's hand until Emily let go so she could open the doors. When the doors opened Bianca's mouth was once again hanging open. She was blinking uncontrollably and was wiping her eyes over and over again to see if this was real.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked as she walked into the large room.

The walls were blue with clouds painted all around. The walls were painted by hand. They had the clouds and the sun setting around them. Then right on a last cloud on the wall there was an angel looking down at a house. The house was the one that the two girls were standing in at that moment. Though when Bianca saw the angel she stopped dead in her tracks. The angel was her grandmother Mona. It was her face, it was her. Mona was the angel on the wall right above Miranda's crib.

"I...I what can I say its..." Bianca went over to the picture of her grandmother and put her hand on it. Emily saw that and she smiled. Emily wasn't going to tell Bianca this but Emily was the one that painted the room. Emily was in fact an extremely good painter. She loved it, so much that she decided to paint this room for Miranda, and Bianca.

"You don't have to say anything, except yes." Bianca heard Emily say that and she turned to look at Emily. Bianca had a fresh tear running down her face, so when she turned to see Emily Bianca ran over to Emily she jumped on her wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and her legs around Emily's waist. Their faces were now just centimeters apart.

"I love it! Thank you so much..." Bianca went on but was cut off and given a frown from the woman she was now straddling.

"There's a but in there, right?" Emily said still frowning but looking in Bianca's eyes. Bianca saw this and she shock her head.

"No, no there is no 'but' in there. Though there is a yes." Bianca told her friend, her girlfriend as Emily pushed back some stray hair from Bianca's face. Bianca shuddered at the contact. Bianca hoped that Emily didn't feel her shudder but Emily did.

"Hey, there are still so many rooms I have to show you. I worked to hard on the rooms, for you not to see each and every one. " Bianca just smiled as Emily carried her out of Miranda' room and into the hallway.

Both woman were losing it inside. They wanted each other, but on the outside they had their masks' on to hide the desire, and want that resided in them. Right as Emily got them to the next door she had to let Bianca down but she didn't want to. Bianca knew that if she didn't act now then they would be looking at rooms all day instead of...doing other things all day. Right as Bianca felt Emily's grip grow lighter she knew it had to be now. Emily had made the first move last time, now it was Bianca's turn to make it, not to mention the second move. Emily saw Bianca's face coming closer to hers and she knew that if she let Bianca's lips touch hers it would be over. She wouldn't be able to control herself. Emily felt Bianca's breath on her face and she lost it, Bianca was moving way to slow for her liking. Emily took the last ten degrees into her own hands and caught those soft lips that she had wanted so much. When Bianca felt those lips on hers, when they should have another ten degrees to go she knew that Emily had moved closer.

'She wants it as much as you do you fool.' That was the thought that went through both of their minds.

Their kiss went on, and on. Neither of them wanted to be the one to stop it. They both knew that they were giving in to something that they shouldn't, but they didn't care any more. They each had waited long enough.

'My god you have only been wanting this for two days and you have given in. Emily must have waited this whole year. I know...no I don't think you do. What do you mean? I mean she has been holding these feelings in all this time, she has no idea how to let them go. You never wanted her like this before. It has killed me enough already that we haven't, that she isn't...I know but you have given in to your feelings, but she isn't sure if you are ready to yet. You haven't once told her how you feel. Meanwhile she told you three months ago how she felt.' Bianca was getting a lecture from her other side of the brain.

While that was going on Bianca's weight had pushed both of the girls into the door. Though they both didn't seem to care that they were just forced into a large oak door. They were now in the bedroom that Emily had come to show Bianca. They didn't even look to see what the room looked like. They were too busy. Though they both were looking at it in a matter of seconds. The one thing that nether of them wanted to happen, happened. The kiss was broken off.

"I...I can't do this." Emily said as she lightly put Bianca down to on the bed and walked out of the room. Bianca was now looking down at the floor trying to process what just happened.

'What in the hell did you just do! I don't know, I can't do this I just can't. Are you crazy, you have wanted this forever. You wanted Bianca ever since that night at the party in school. She's the reason why you and Stacey broke up. She is what you have wanted for the last six years. And now you turn around and say no! I just can't do this, I can't do it, I won't do this!' Emily started to chant in her head as she walked down the stairs to the basement.

Right as she hit the door to the basement she closed it behind her and just sat on the first step. Emily was holding her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees, holding her hands and head up. Emily had been so busy crying that she didn't even hear Bianca walk in and down the steps. Bianca had gotten up five seconds after seeing what happened and she saw Emily go into a door and she could hear her walking down stairs, so Bianca followed her. Before Bianca opened the door she was ready to yell her lungs out at Emily for braking that kiss and leaving her in that room. But when Bianca saw Emily on the last step of the stairs crying, Bianca's heart broke. Bianca had never once seen Emily cry, not once. Bianca knew when she heard Emily crying that there was something wrong. So Bianca went down the stairs quickly and quietly. When Bianca got to the second stair she stopped and sat down behind Emily. Bianca then put her arm out and wrapped it around Emily's shoulders, and pulled Emily closer to her. Bianca was happy to see that Emily didn't pull away from her like she had done just a few hours ago. Bianca did the same thing that Emily had done for her. Bianca just rocked her back and forth telling her it was going to be ok. Emily had felt Bianca's touch and she had that same feeling again, like her skin was on fire. Emily just leaned into the touch and let Bianca try and soothe her.

"I love you, I love you so much...I just..." Emily was cut off by the softest lips she had ever felt on her own. This kiss only last a few seconds but it still set the two woman on fire. Bianca had pulled away from their kiss to look deep in those blue diamonds of Emily's and melt.

"I love you too Em. I just didn't know how to tell you, and I am so sorry if I did ..." now it was Bianca's turn to be silenced by the lips she loved.

Emily had turned around and lifted Bianca off the stairs and walked them back to the living room. Where Emily put Bianca on the couch slowly, following after her. Right as Emily had put Bianca on the couch Bianca lifted her body up to meet with Emily's as it was going down. When Emily felt Bianca under her pushing back up against her she smiled into their kiss. Fighting back a moan that pleaded to come out. Bianca felt the smile against her skin and smiled back. Emily wanted access to Bianca's mouth so she pulled on Bianca's bottom lip. Asking for the right of passage. Bianca on the other hand couldn't hold in her moan at the pleasure she was getting out of this. The smile that had been on Emily's face grew two times it original size.

That's why when Emily pulled away from their kiss before even getting what she had asked for, Bianca got worried. Emily pulled away from the kiss and pulled herself back a little, catching her breath. Bianca had followed those lips that pulled away but stopped after she saw they were out of reach, so she sat up more straight and looked into Emily's eyes. They both had to catch their breath after what they had just gone and done.

"Wha..." Bianca went to speak but stopped when she saw Emily trying to say something.

"Is this...do you...what is it that..." Emily was stopped by Bianca grabbing her hand and putting it under her shirt. Bianca took Emily's hand as she saw what the question was going to be and put it under her shirt. Bianca was now sitting on her knees holding Emily's had under her clothing.

"You... I want you..." Bianca moved Emily's hand down closer to her womanhood, "inside of me. I want you to make love to me." Bianca was looking Emily straight in the eyes as she said that so Bianca would know that Emily saw she was not joking, that she was serious.

Emily saw the look that was being given, and she could feel it as well. But Emily had to make sure that this is what Bianca wanted. Emily needed to know if Bianca really wanted her.

"Bee...you...?" Emily was cut off by Bianca slipping her hand right where it needed to be for an answer. Bianca's skin felt like it was going to fall off, the way it was jumping when Emily's hand was put on it. Bianca's heart had stopped when she realized how close Emily's hand was from her core.

'Just take me...' was the only thing that was going through Bianca's head as she bent her head back.

Bianca felt Emily's other hand on her waist, pulling her closer to Emily's body. The hand Bianca was holding in place didn't move closer, it moved farther away. Bianca looked up into Emily's eyes with bewilderment. Emily looked at the want in Bianca's eyes and matched it with her own, but also with the fear of truth. Emily pulled Bianca closer to her and looked Bianca in the eyes before she kissed Bianca once again. Emily than pulled her hand out of its spot completely and looked Bianca in the eyes.

"You have to know something first." Emily stated as Bianca now sat up straight and looked Emily in the eyes. Waiting to hear what needed to be said before they go any further. Yes, Bianca was very disappointed about what Emily just stopped; but she saw the look that Emily was giving her. Bianca knew that these next words could destroy what was just about to happen.

'What ever she says we will get through it together. There is no way I am going to lose her to this next statement. Never again, am I going to be with her! I love her, and she knows it, and that is all that matters. Miranda and Emily are all that matters now…you still have no idea on what she is about to say do you? No I don't. Well then we are in for a ride. What is that supposed to mean?' Bianca was trying to get herself ready for what was coming.

Emily took a deep breath and she went on to tell Bianca what she had done.

"I have…."

"Big case…I know. You told me already...and look I am fine with you representing _her_ (_her_ being Babe)as long as it doesnt come back to haunt me.?" Bianca was trying to see what could be so bad that Emily would stop there actions.

Emily moved her head so she was no longer looking in Bianca's eyes. Emily couldn't take this, she wanted to be with Bianca, and everything she had was telling her that this was the woman that she would spend the rest of her life with. Bianca had seen the way that Emily turned her head, and she knew that Emily was trying very hard to stop what they had been doing. So Bianca made it easier for Emily, Bianca stood up, letting Emily's hand go, and stood behind her. Not touching Emily Bianca stood there and waited for what was killing Emily inside.

"Em…you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere; I swear I'm not going anywhere." Bianca put her hand on Emily's shoulder and stood her ground.

'Well yet anyway when you hear what has to be said you'll run for the hills.' Emily told herself over and over again.

"Hey…Em…" Bianca turned Emily around to just see tears falling down Emily's face. "Em…" Bianca could care less now; she wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her into her. Letting Emily cry on her shoulder, let Emily cry her eyes out; give Emily the chance she needed to cry. Just the same way that Emily had done for her. They soon were on the floor, Bianca still holding Emily close to her heart. Emily just seemed to cry, just as she had done. Now Bianca knew what it felt like, to be the one that was left out in the dark about the person she loved. To not be able to help the person she loved.


	8. Back info on the rich Howard children an...

Thank you shinebright-starlight for all the great reviews. Um I edited the end of Roommates, so check it out before reading this one. It is backround info on the gang I am bringing into this fanfic. The gang is the only reason whyEmily wont be with Bianca. So what does Jonathan have to do with this gang? And will Rich be able to save Maggie, without breaking his promise to his father and his sister?

**Back info on Emily and Richard Howard II**

After the small intervention on Bianca and Emily Maggie and the rest of the people left. They were told the whole story, and all thought they all were very surprised that the two women had been seeing each other they left with smiles on their faces. They saw the love that Bianca had in her eyes, and they had seen the love that Emily held for the younger girl the day before. The only two that seemed to know about this love affair were the two Richard's. They were not at all surprised that this love affair hit the stands. They just thought that the lightest member of their clan didn't want this love affair going public yet. So when they heard her say that it was ok for the news to finally know they were very surprised. But the whole group just left and went back to their lives. They saw the love that the two shared, literally for most, but the love was shown in their eyes. And the fact that they both were not even ready to admit it to anyone, including themselves just made it more visible. When Richie was that his sister still hadn't even told the woman that she loved she loved her but they knew it, he was ready to die. Richie had loved Maggie since they first meet. Richie never had a serious relationship with any woman, he had one night stands but he never had a real relationship. Richie knew that he was meant to be with Maggie, even if she didn't.

When Emily had told Richie that her boyfriend had hit her, he went nuts. Rich had run to the airport and he even got the Howard Jet ready to go. He was ready to kill this Jonathan. The only reason Maggie's slime of a boyfriend wasn't dead was because Emily had gone and stopped him. She had gotten on the jet and made sure that Rich went no where near Maggie and her boyfriend. They had been in Pine Valley since then. They were there in secret though. The new thought that the two siblings were still in Europe on a case. They were discovered about a week ago, but they had paid that reporter to not give them away. That reporter didn't but there were others that found out that the Howard heirs were in Pine Valley. So Emily went to stay at the Valley Inn instead of the house that she had bought for Bianca and Miranda. The two Howard's kept themselves busy all day by just doing things that needed to be done around the house, and working on some cases that needed to be overlooked. They both had the best time. They loved it when it was just the two of them. They didn't have their dad breathing down their backs, and they could do what they loved to do. Rich loved to make music, while Emily loved to write and paint. Their mother, Mary Amelia Clien Howard had died when they were young, but they still remembered her. Emily looked just like Mary. They both hated law but it was what they had to do. Ok, they didn't hate it. Rich loved law but he also loved to make music. He took some of Emily's writing some times and made them into songs. They were a good pair, they both accepted the others gifts and wants. Rich was the first to know about Emily being gay. They really couldn't trust their dad with anything when they were younger and they still can't. So they were lucky to have one another. Well Emily was lucky to have Rich. The whole murder of their mother really affected the two. Mary had just been another R.A.M.S victim. The R.A.M.S were a gang that defied law by going after the most powerful of people. The gang would **r**ape their victims, then after they were finally getting better they would **a**ssault them again but not go through with the kill. They would leave that up to there victims; they would murder loved ones of their victims. Then the last stage of the gang was not up to them. They would wait till the victim had enough and committed **s**uicide. Rich and Emily's mother had been one of their victims, and so was Emily.


	9. What FITS!

Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry this chapter is so short. my friend had to help me write this one...I am wroking as fast as I can so sorry for the wait. hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I no own! Not that I don't want to, I just can't! But I do own the character Emily Howard and the Howard clan. I have no intention of making a profit. I just want reviews! Nothing more nothing less! Flames, anything! So haha, you lawyers people cant sue p

_**Protecting Bianca**_

Em….shh….its ok. I'm here…I'm right here." Bianca was holding back her own tears as she held Emily as close as she could.

"Bee…I… (tears)…I…" Emily was trying so hard to get out what she needed to say. It seemed impossible for any words at all to get out of her throat. Bianca heard the way that Emily was speaking and Bianca recognized it from the way she had talked earlier in the day.

"Em…please what can I do? I don't know what's wrong. Tell me what's wrong. Please…I'm not going anywhere.

'Once you hear my words you'll be gone with in a blink of the eye. You can't even say anything so how in the world do you think you are going to get those few fatal words out? (Evil side laughs) I'll have to tell her. I have to protect her. _Protect her_! You couldn't even protect your son so how are you going to protect a grown woman and her child? I really want to hear this one. You bitch! I had no say in that matter. I was only a teenager! Yes but you neither stopped it nor did you even try to keep it in play. I was only 16 I wasn't able to keep him, and you know that my father took him from me! You are still blaming him for that whole matter, aren't you? No! No, I don't I blame myself for not listening to his warnings and keeping myself safe. That's right he told you that RAMS was after you when you were 14, and yet two years on the dot after he told you, we were attacked. Oh stop with the _we _stuff; you are just a stupid little piss ass voice in my head. I may just be a voice in your head but I am the only one that is telling you the truth that gives you the facts. No! You just give me an extremely large headache!' Emily yelled into her head, or what she though she thought.

"Amelia….Amelia….munchkin….honey…there is no one here who can hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. Your son is fine, Bianca is fine, Miranda is fine…you're fine honey...please you have to wake up." Mr. Howard had walked in and saw Bianca and Emily on the floor. Mr. Howard knew what was going on but was afraid to tell Bianca. Even though he was not her biggest fan, (he wants Emily to end up with a guy, and if she ends up with a girl he wants it to be Stacy) he knew his daughter would tell Bianca when she was ready. Though now Bianca was standing over Emily with a wet towel holing it to Emily's forehead trying to grasp what was going on. Bianca and Emily were just about to…when all of a sudden Emily has a complete brake down.

'Emily has a child! She has a son? Wait, she has a son but gave him up? She was a teenager and her father made her give him up? I have to look behind my shoulders? RAMS? Wait isn't that, that gang that….oh my god! Are you clued in now sweetheart! Why didn't you tell me! It wasn't my place too. But how did you know and I didn't? Well I just saw the burn mark on her neck and knew what it meant, and you, well you just pushed it back into my section of the brain. I did what! You did the same thing with you killing Michael Cambious. I…you did tha same thing and you know it. But I didn't…you never do, but now the only thing that you can do is help get Emily out of her sleep. Out of her nightmare, the same kind that you had the day you told your mom what happened…I'm doing all I can…well just keep doing that and don't give up on her. I won't! I love her…are you sure?' Bianca's mind was moving all over the place. She was so confused at what was going on. Bianca turned her body around when she heard Maggie and Rich's voice coming from the living room. Then Mr. Howard yelled out the door to Rich.

"Rich! Hurry up…we're up in your room. She's going out…!" Mr. Howard was now standing at the door, with tears in his eyes, when Rich was standing by the door frame for only two seconds before he started to cry himself. The two Howard men knew when this happened that there was little they could do. Mr. Howard could do nothing, and he knew it. He was the reason why these fits happened, he took her baby boy away from her, he made Maggie leave, he told her about RAMS too late in life, he…it just went on and on. Maggie was now standing over Bianca looking down at her and trying not to cry. When Bianca saw Maggie she couldn't help it. She stood up and started to cry on her shoulder. Maggie saw the fear, confuse meant, and sadness in Bianca's eyes, it almost made her cry.

"Dad…what happened! What did you do!" Rich said as he went to his dad and pushed him into the wall. Mr. Howard did nothing he just looked at his son and then to his only daughter, his little munchkin.

"I did nothing! I came here looking for her and found her in **_Her_** arms crying her eyes out!" Mr. Howard was very unkind in his use of words. Calling Bianca **_Her_**, and flicking his head her direction, like it was her fault that Emily was like this. Maggie went and lunged at Mr. Howard but was stopped by Bianca and Rich getting in her way.

"You ought to find someone else to blame you bastard! There is no way in hell Bianca could do this to Emily, there is no way she could do this to anyone!" Maggie retorted to Mr. Howard. Maggie hated Mr. Howard it was no secret. But when he went at Bianca like that it just pissed her further.

"So you are going to be protecting her. Protecting this young lady? She was the only one here. If she didn't do it then who did? It is not like these fits come out of no where MAGGIE! You should know they have to be triggered." Mr. Howard was now going for blood. But when Bianca heard Mr. Howard say that Maggie knew about these fits it just made her more confused. Then as Bianca stand by Emily she closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the noises that were now filling the room. The other three people in the room were now fighting over who caused the fits. At first Rich and Maggie were on Bianca's side but then Mr. Howard said some things that made sense to Rich and then it was The Howard Men verse Maggie Stone. Maggie wouldn't let them tear into Bianca, even though she was starting to think that maybe Bianca caused it without knowing it.

'How could she know…Emily didn't tell her yet! (That is) I knew that Emily had a girlfriend but I had no idea it was Bianca till the Newspaper article. I saw the way Bianca looked at Emily, and the way Emily looked at Bianca there is no way that Bianca could've done this to her. Well not on purpose that is…she doesn't know about them so even if she did cause them she can't be help accountable for it. She didn't know what she was doing…right?' Maggie was getting double teamed up until Bianca started to talk.

"What are these fits!" Bianca yelled in anger. She was the only one in the room that had no idea what was going on. "What the hell is going on here! You all seem to know what is wrong…then fix this! Get her out of this!" Bianca said as a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away before it could reach her cheek. Rich and Maggie looked at Bianca with compassion and pity. They knew that Bianca had no idea what was going on and yet they went on fighting without telling her what was going on. On the other hand Mr. Howard was looking at the young woman with hatred, and disrespect. But Maggie and Rich looked at each other and then nodded what they had to tell Bianca what was going on. They didn't have the patience to wait for Emily to do it. So the two love birds went on to tell Bianca what the fits are and what happened to Emily, to Emily's mother, and to Mark, Emily's son.

Megs. Hope you liked it...stay tuned for scences of the next all my children.

:Next on all my children:

Bianca hears what Maggie and Rich have to say and fiants.

When Rich takes Maggie home Jonathan is there and is not happy to see his girlfriend coming home at 4:30 in the morning with another guy.

When Emily finally gets out of her daze...will Bianca stick around to have the relationship that they both want so despretly?


	10. Until

Now I am not so new at writing….but I am new at the internet language. I am getting use to it…and no I am not like 30…I am young! Just not good with the internet language. Thank you for the reviews shinebright-starlight (thank you very much for all the compliments even though I don't like them, I appreciate them) BAMlover, and Kaya333. But anyway hope that you like this chapter and you will tel me what you think. ) Megs

**Disclaimer**: I no own! Not that I don't want to, I just can't! But I do own the character Emily Howard and the Howard clan. I have no intention of making a profit. I just want reviews! Nothing more nothing less! Flames, anything! So haha, you people cant sue. :sees lawyers, runs:

****

**Me!**

**Last time;**

_"What are these fits!" Bianca yelled in anger. She was the only one in the room that had no idea what was going on. "What the hell is going on here! You all seem to know what is wrong…then fix this! Get her out of this!" Bianca said as a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away before it could reach her cheek. Rich and Maggie looked at Bianca with compassion and pity. They knew that Bianca had no idea what was going on and yet they went on fighting without telling her what was going on. On the other hand Mr. Howard was looking at the young woman with hatred, and disrespect. But Maggie and Rich looked at each other and then nodded what they had to tell Bianca what was going on. They didn't have the patience to wait for Emily to do it. So the two love birds went on to tell Bianca what the fits are and what happened to Emily, to Emily's mother, and to Mark, Emily's son._

**Now**

Maggie and Rich had told Bianca what had happened to Emily when she was a young teenager. They told Bianca about how RAMS became fixated with Mary, Emily's mother.

"B…RAMS was a small little thing when Mary was attacked." Maggie said as she went to hold Bianca's hand. Bianca pulled away and just sat back down and held Emily's hand.

"Go on…" Bianca said not even looking up. Now Maggie was in tears. She hated this…Maggie never wanted Bianca to go through anything like this…but here she was just pushing it on her as if it were some sort of candy. Now Rich saw the tears coming out of Maggie's eyes and he wrapped his arm around Maggie and pulled her closer to him, and continued for Maggie.

"My mother…she knew the leader…she tutored him…and everyone knew that he liked her but never had a chance." Rich was looking back at his father to just to see that he had left the room. Emily was still shaking, her head was moving back and forth and she kept saying things that were un-hearable. They were just sounds, jumbled up sounds that no one could understand. Rich went on;

"So he and his group decided that my mother was going to be there next target. After all she was engaged to Richard Howard, the most powerful man in the world." Rich said sarcastically. "They were known only by the people of New York. They would only attack those of money, of a rich blood line. So they went after our mother…and did what they did to ever woman they assaulted…" Rich was hesitant to go on. He knew that Bianca had been raped by the vile Michael Cambious, so he was unsure if he should go on. Bianca saw him stop talking and she didn't realize why until she had her head staring into his and Maggie's eyes.

"they…raped her…" Bianca said in a whisper barely hearable. Bianca then turned her head and just squeezed Emily's hand even tighter than before. Maggie did the same, but she squeezed Rich's hand. Rich went on;

"yes…they…(cough) raped her." Rich was getting very uncomfortable. "To make it all worse they never left her alone. They assaulted her three times after that….killed my aunt Emily…and left my…mother pregnant…with…" Rich was trying not to let out tears of his own. "Me…they left her pregnant with me." With that said Bianca and Maggie looked up at Rich with amazement. Bianca knew that Rich was not Emily's half brother but by rape! Maggie was in complete and total shock. Not once did she ever hear this part of the story! Not once! So Maggie did the only thing she could do at the moment. She squeezed Rich's hand for dear life. There was nothing in the world that was going to make her let go…except if he asked her too. Not even Jonathan could tell her to let go! Maggie felt weird…she touched Rich…and her hand quizzerd. Her whole body went num. Maggie loved Rich and she knew it. All she had to do was grab his hand and she found that old candle that she thought had burned out years ago. Maggie had completely not realized that Rich was continuing this horrid tail. (Tale? Sorry (very sorry)

"The gang, to get back at our parents for putting Patrick behind bars…was to go after me and Emily. It was the perfect plans…torture our parents by torturing us! For me…I got away from the punishment when they found out that I was Patrick's son …but for Emily the torture got worse. They went after her through her friends, school, work, home, and then letters and e-mails…it just got worse and worse until our mom died. She killed herself…she thought that with her gone then they would move on. That the cycle would be complete and they would leave Emily alone…leave us all alone. But it never stopped. Emily was only told about what was going on when she was 13…after they finally got to her. Our mother was 21 when they attacked her….but Emily….God she was only 13! 13!" Rich now had a tear falling down his cheek. Bianca had tears falling down her face even before Rich got to that part.

"Thirteen! Thirteen!" Bianca was now repeating over and over out loud. Mr. Howard came back in at that point and he saw the way Bianca was…he saw how all three of the younger generation was. Mr. Howard put his hand on his son's shoulder and pulled his fingers in and went to tell the rest of the story.

"Yes…she was thirteen…so her son would be about…thirteen now…I took her son away for one reason…and that was to keep him safe." Mr. Howard said as she closed his eyes and when he opened them had two single tears coming from his eyes. Maggie had let go of Rich's hand for one reason…and that reason was because Bianca had started to sway back and forth, like she was going to faint. Bianca did faint…right in Maggie's arms too. When Rich saw that, he put his hand on Mr. Howard's hand and went to help Maggie get Bianca up. It was too much for her…it would be too much for anyone. Nut Bianca had too much going on already…with getting Miranda back…having to decide whether or not to help Babe…and now whether or not to stay with the woman she loved. It was too much…it was just way to much…too much

'Too much…it's all too much…I don't know…what do I do? I don't know…that is for you to decide and for me to find out…I love her but…I know you do…and she knows you do but can you stay with her now that you know her past…if it were just me I would go for it but I have to worry about Miranda too, if it were going to just be me that these men would come after then I would have said bring it on…but Miranda…yes…I see what you are getting at…but are you going to give up without giving it a shot?' Bianca was thinking that while Rich and Maggie drove her home. Emily was not waking up so…Mr. Howard was taking her to the hospital and even though Bianca insisted that she go too…Maggie and Rich were just a very hard team to beat. They two were very strong as a team…and they basically picked Bianca off of the ground and put her in the car and drove her home. Well Rich picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her to the car and put her in. Now at first she was hitting him and telling him to put her down, but…after Rich got her outside the house Bianca stopped and just put her head on her hand and put she shoulder on Rich's shoulder blade, pouting the whole way out. Maggie at this sight could not help but laugh. (I can just imagine that…lol) They all needed to laugh and right now they all could not help but laugh…but once Bianca looked out the window her mind would go right back to Emily…and what was going on. What she was going to do…and how she would have to do it. But in ten minutes Maggie and Rich had dropped her off…and they wanted to walk her up and stay with her for awhile, but Bianca wouldn't have it.

"No…no…you two go home…I'll be fine…I go to bed and in the morning head over to the hospital to see Emily…" Bianca saw the looks she was getting and knew she had to be more convincing…but she didn't have the energy too, she was way too tired to fight and do anything but go to bed and worry about Emily. "Really… (Yawn) I am fine…just take good care of her Rich!" Bianca said as she gave him a look and walked into her building.

Rich knew the look he was given…it was the look that meant 'don't you dare take her back to her abusive boyfriend!' look. So Rich gave her a wink…not that she saw it, Bianca was already half way to the elevator by the time he stopped zoning out. He was too busy thinking about how he could kill this Jonathan. Rich was so dazed he didn't realize he just drove Maggie back to the apartment where her abusive boyfriend was waiting for her. But when he saw that Maggie was not getting out he smiled to himself. He knew that she was not sure what to do but…but if she didn't get out that meant she wanted him to take her home.

"Do not get out of this car! I have too! No you don't! Yes I do! No…yes…no stay in this car, here in this car with Rich. I…you want to…yes but…but nothing let Rich take you home to his place, let him take you away from Jonathan. But i…you love Rich…Jonathan I love…no! You love Rich and you are going to see that he loved you back whether or not you tell him you love him…we have to go…no! Yes…No! Yes…NO!...Yes! Yes? Did you just say…yes?' Maggie was so confused and so much into thought that she didn't realize that she and Rich were lip locked.

'She is kissing you dude! Kiss back! No! Yes! NO! YES!' Rich looked at how Maggie was kissing him, and he saw her eyes were closed and she was asking for entrance. Maggie's tongue started to move on its own…it was rubbing on Rich's lips waiting to be let in…and when Maggie was least excepting it…she got what she wanted. Rich had opened his lips and his tongue was now moving the way it wanted...until……..?

TBC…

Hey, sorry for the cliff hanger. I guess it is like cliff hanger Friday on soap net. Oh and just a heads up there will be new additions all this week but next week Presidents week I am going away so I wont have a pc or internet. So… reminder just a heads up for next week not being any updates. But tell me what you thought. Oh and um…I hate to do this but um… shinebright-starlight um in your last review you told me I should write my own sap? I am sorry again for doing this but what does that mean? Sorry, I am just interested to know what it means.


	11. HurriKane Tears

I hope that you like this chapter. It goes to Bianca after Maggie and Rich drop her off. I am working on Maggie, Rich, and Jonathan chapter...but it will take me awhile so please hang on...I hate to do that but I have to. Sorry.

**HURRICANE TEARS**

**Last time:**

_Emily was not waking up so…Mr. Howard was taking her to the hospital and even though Bianca insisted that she go too…Maggie and Rich were just a very hard team to beat. They two were very strong as a team…and they basically picked Bianca off of the ground and put her in the car and drove her home. Well Rich picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her to the car and put her in. Now at first she was hitting him and telling him to put her down, but…after Rich got her outside the house Bianca stopped and just put her head on her hand and put she shoulder on Rich's shoulder blade, pouting the whole way out. Maggie at this sight could not help but laugh. (I can just imagine that…lol) They all needed to laugh and right now they all could not help but laugh…but once Bianca looked out the window her mind would go right back to Emily…and what was going on. What she was going to do…and how she would have to do it. But in ten minutes Maggie and Rich had dropped her off…and they wanted to walk her up and stay with her for awhile, but Bianca wouldn't have it. _

"_No…no…you two go home…I'll be fine…I go to bed and in the morning head over to the hospital to see Emily…" Bianca saw the looks she was getting and knew she had to be more convincing…but she didn't have the energy too, she was way too tired to fight and do anything but go to bed and worry about Emily. "Really… (Yawn) I am fine…just take good care of her Rich!" Bianca said as she gave him a look and walked into her building. _

_Rich knew the look he was given…it was the look that meant 'don't you dare take her back to her abusive boyfriend!' look. So Rich gave her a wink…not that she saw it, Bianca was already half way to the elevator by the time he stopped zoning out. He was too busy thinking about how he could kill this Jonathan. Rich was so dazed he didn't realize he just drove Maggie back to the apartment where her abusive boyfriend was waiting for her. But when he saw that Maggie was not getting out he smiled to himself. He knew that she was not sure what to do but…but if she didn't get out that meant she wanted him to take her home. _

**NOW**

Bianca had just walked into her apartment and was looking around. Her thoughts kept going back to Emily...

**Flashback**

_"Ok, here we go..." Emily turned her attention to the younger woman pulling on her shirt sleeve. "Didn't like the pancakes huh?" Emily said giving a glare at the child on the bed. "The little angel over here insisted that we make apple pancakes. She kept throwing the apples at me." Bianca giggled and let Emily continue. "I felt like I was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." Emily said, the child seeming to understand what Emily said because Miranda put her head down a little and smiled wide and large._

"_No..." Bianca took a sip out of her cup spitting it right out in Emily's face, coughing. _

"_Is it that bad!" Emily said in one breathe...also wiping off Bianca and the child before she bothered to wipe herself off. Bianca just looked at her and blinked and nodded her head. _

"_Yes...that bad!" She said as she wiped her tongue and coughed once more. Emily looked at her and frowned. _

"_Sorry...I don't do coffee. I can't take the smell. I'm a fruit smoothie kinda girl." Emily said as she grabbed a towel off the basket and wiped up the mess of a liquid that just came flying out of the younger woman's mouth. "Jezz how much can you hold in that thing?" Emily said as she soaked up the liquid with the towel. Bianca laughed at the comment and picked up her little girl to go and change her. _

"_Sorry baby, I didn't mean to soak you too." Bianca said as she walked into the hallway holding Miranda in her arms. Emily just leaned against the door frame of the nursery, watching the two lovely girls in the room. She smiled and went back to Bianca's bedroom, she picked up the tray of food and walked back to the kitchen. _

"_Hey B..." Bianca remember ingnoring Emily's call. Bianca and her little girl were on the floor playing. Well Bianca was still trying to figure out the little game that Miranda kept doing with her hand and her ear. Bianca remember seeing Emily in the corner of her eyes. Emily had been standing in the doorframe of the living room watching her and Miranda playing on the floor. Miranda had seen Emily and smiled and made a noise. Emily had taken it as a 'please help me' noise. _

"_Oh, ok little angel I'll come and save you from your clueless mother." Emily had said to Bianca trying to make her mad. Bianca hit Emily on the back of the head for the small nasty comment. The two older woman got a giggle out of the littlest member of the trio. Bianca remembered how Emily had rubbed the back of her head in the spot where she had hit Emily. Bianca remembered how much she wanted to kiss Emily's head...just to see if it would make her head hurt any less_

**End Flash Back**.

Bianca had not made it past the entrance of her apartment before she fell to the floor. Bianca broke down in tears. All the times her and Emily had been together not once had anything like that ever happened. Not once did Bianca ever put Emily into one of those fits.

'What could I have said? What did I do...? All you did was give into your feelings. I know I did but now look where that has gotten me...her! Look where it has gotten Emily! Well, what about you? I'm fine. No your not...yes I am...I am on your side, you don't have to lie to me. I am you remember. Of course you never let me ever forget. God...I don't know what to do...I do. What? What do I do? You go to your mother's. But...you need someone right now whether or not you are willing to admit it.' Bianca could not stop her crying. And her thoughts were going all over the place. Bianca just wanted this nightmare to end...and to wake up lying next to Emily. Have this all be one big bad nightmare. But it wasn't and Bianca knew it. So Bianca just sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, and cried. Bianca had her back up against the door, her legs up to her chest, her head upon her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her tears were now falling like rains falls in a Hurricane. Bianca had not the energy to get herself to stop...it took all she had just to remain sitting up, and not be lying on the floor in the same position.

Bianca had been crying for a long time now. It was now 10 oclock in the morning. She had been crying for almost 11 hours. Though Bianca had no idea how long...it all seemed to not matter. Bianca was still not waking up in bed next to Emily...she was not going to have the life she wanted with Emily...she couldn't. Bianca was not sure what to do. Bianca was not going to put Miranda in danger...but would Miranda be in danger if she had a life with Emily? This and much more were the things that were going in and out of her head when the Bianca heard and felt the door being knocked on. When Bianca didn't say anything or answer the door Kendall knocked again.

"Hey monster you in there?" Kendall heard Bianca crying and she went closer to the door and put her ear on it to see if she really did hear Bianca inside crying.

"B...Binks...Bianca open the door! B Open The Door! B..." Kendall could hear Bianca crying and saw the door was not opening. Kendall looked through her bad for her cell. Kendall had found her cell after some difficultly. Kendall dialed a couple of numbers and in the next ten minutes Jack, Reggie and Greenlee were at the door. Now the whole group was trying to get Bianca to open the door. Then Jack came out with a key and put it in the keyhole. When it was unlocked Kendall tried to push the door open but it was blocked by something.

"Binks...EMILY!" Kendall yelled into the room. She had gotten it open just enough to fit her hand to fit in it. Kendall just assumed that Emily was still at the apartment with Bianca, because that's how she had left them, TOGETHER! Then Kendall saw that the object in the way of the door was Bianca. Bianca was in a sitting position with her legs up to her chest and her head on her knees. When Bianca saw that she told te others why she couldn't get the door open, so they didn't think that she was incapable of opening a door. Greenlee took this as her chance. Greenlee pushed Kendall to the door.

"Hey..." Kendall said as she tried to stop herself from going into the door.

"You got the stinking form of a twig...what better time to use it!" Greenlee said as she continued to push Kendall to the door. Finally when Kendall fit through the crack she went and kneeled on te floor right next to her sister.

"Hey...monster!" Kendall said as she put her hand on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca felt the hand and leanded up against her sisters chest and kept crying. When Bianca was finally calmed and well dressed...Kendall and the rest of the gang thought that thy had waited long enough to hear what had went down. Kendall was the first to go.

"So...where is that bitch!" Kendall exclaimed not in the tone that anyone wanted to hear at this time. Bianca heard Kendall and she wanted to go over and slap her, for calling Emily that. Scratch that...without even thinking Bianca slapped Kendall on the cheek fast and hard. Everyone was happy to see someone finally do it, but...Bianca do it? Everyone was shocked even Bianca seemed to be shocked. After the slap went down the two sisters shared there shocked-ness by staring at each other.

Bianca was the first to talk.

"Dont...just don't call her that. You have no right...you don't know what..." you would think after 11 hours of crying that you would be all teared out, right? Not Bianca her eyes started to water again and Kendall was now not mad at what Bianca had done, she was sorry that she had brought the subject up.

"B..." Kendall and Greenlee both went to comfort her but were turned off when Bianca backed away.

"She was a victim..." Bianca started to say with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Of what sweetie..." Jack said as he saw the look Bianca was giving him. Bianca had just loked up to stare at her uncle Jack and forget that everyone else was even there.

"Of Rape...as well" Bianca siad as she stepped toward her uncle Jack. Everyone's mouth opened. Kendall and Greenlee both covered theirs after realizeing what Bianca had just said. They all waited for Bianca to continue.

"She is still a victim...and she will always will be..."

"Of what...? Rape?" Jack asked as he saw Bianca take another step toward him.

"Of RAMS ..." Bianca said as she hugged her uncle Jack. Everyone in the room knew what she siad...but the group RAMS was ended 13 years ago...! Then they all realized how old Emily was and how old RAMS last victim would be. 26...just the same as Emily...but the group was not done...they were still out there and they were waiting for Emily too...

"Oh no!" Greenlee said as she realized what the last step of RAMS was. "Did...did she..."?

TBC...

Hope you liked it...next chapter will be for Maggie and Rich...I think I am still not sure what I am going to do with there situation so just hang on for now on them...and get back into Emily and Bianca being together because they are going to be in the next couple chapters.

Megs


	12. Untilreal one not the other one

**Until**

**Last time**

'_Do not get out of this car! I have too! No you don't! Yes I do! No…yes…no stay in this car, here in this car with Rich. I…you want to…yes but…but nothing let Rich take you home to his place, let him take you away from Jonathan. But I…you love Rich…Jonathan I love…no! You love Rich and you are going to see that he loved you back whether or not you tell him you love him…we have to go…no! Yes…No! Yes…NO!...Yes! Yes? Did you just say…yes?' Maggie was so confused and so much into her thoughts that she didn't realize that she and Rich were lip locked. _

'_She is kissing you dude! Kiss back! No! Yes! NO! YES!' Rich looked at how Maggie was kissing him, and he saw her eyes were closed and felt Maggie asking for entrance. Maggie's tongue started to move on its own…it was rubbing on Rich's lips waiting to be let in…and when Maggie was least excepting it…she got what she wanted. Rich had opened his lips and his tongue was now moving the way it wanted...until……?_

**NOW**

**11:30 am**

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Stop it! Get away from him!" Maggie yelled as she ran over to the two grown men that were now in a fist fight. Jonathan had seen Maggie and Rich kissing and he lost it. He punched through the driver's seat window, grabbed Rich and started to pull him out of the car when Rich opened the door and hit Jonathan in the head and chest with it. Maggie had been looking on in fear the whole time. She didn't know what to do, the two men were fighting it out like they were fighting for their lives. So Maggie finally got out of the car and went over to the two of them to and stop this insanity. Which was not a good idea.

"You kissed her! You Kissed My Maggie!" Jonathan yelled as he hit Rich in the stomach twice in a row. When Rich saw Maggie coming over he tried to wave her off but she came anyway and she started to hit Jonathan on the back. Just so Rich could get in his right hook and this would all be over.

"Maggie get off me! Get off I tell you!" Jonathan yelled as he throw Maggie back, onto the floor. Once Rich saw Jonathan do that he lost it and he got in his famous right hook knockout. When Jonathan's body started to head to the floor Rich went right over to Maggie and saw that she had hit the front of her head on the concrete. Not that he looked any better, the two men had been going at it for about twenty minutes before Maggie came in.

"Maggie? Maggie are you ok?" Rich said as he picked Maggie off of the floor and carried her to the passenger seat of the car.

"He...he..." Maggie was still trying to see how Jonathan could hurt her again after he promised he would never do it again.

"Shhhh...its alright, you'll be fine! Come on, I'm taking you to the police station and then to my place." Rich said as he put Maggie's legs into the car and shut the door. But when Rich went to turn around the car he saw that Jonathan was no longer on the floor. Maggie saw that and she opened the door to get out of the car. When she did she felt a hand on her back and she thought that it was Rich's but it wasn't. The hand pulled on her shoulder and turned her around to face the person that the hand belonged too.

"So...this is how its going to be. You take this ass over me? No...I don't think so...if I cant have you then no one will. Not him (gesturing to Rich) and not that bitch of a Saint, Bianca!" Jonathan said as he took his hand and pushed it into Maggie's stomach. Rich saw that Jonathan was over by Maggie and tried to get to her but slipped and fell, Jonathan got in another punch as Rich pushed himself back up. By the time Rich got to Jonathan he had gotten in three or four good punches to Maggie's abdomen. Rich tackled Jonathan to the pavement and started to beat the shit out of him. But this fun was stopped when Rich heard something fall against the car and then to the floor. Rich looked behind him to see what he heard was Maggie. Maggie had fallen to the floor. This gave Jonathan the perfect chance. He took his fist and punched it right into Rich's lower abdomen. Rich felt like he had been hit with a blade, and as he was thinking that he got hit for a second time. When Rich looked down he saw blood on his shirt and blood on Jonathan's hands. Not the blood from him punching through the window or from their large fight but blood that was in large quantities.

'Wait? Oh my God Maggie, he stabbed Maggie.' Rich hit Jonathan once more and then fell to the floor, and saw the pocket knife on the floor by Jonathan's side, covered in blood his and Maggie's blood. Rich felt like falling and not getting up but he pushed himself to Maggie and saw that she had been stabbed too. He ripped his shirt sleeve and pushed it onto where Maggie had been stabbed, he picked her up and carried her to the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital, the whole time pushing the cloth down on Maggie's wound ad forgetting about his own. Telling her the whole way that she was going to be alright and that he wouldn't let her go. Not now and not ever. Once Rich got into the hospital doors he yelled

"We need some help over here!" Rich fell to his knees not being able to stay up anymore, still holding Maggie in his arms bridal style. Within two seconds of him yelling there was Marie Grey, five nurses, and Joe Martin.

"Oh my God...Maggie!" Anita said as she ran over to the stretcher that Maggie was in. "What happened!" Anita said as she reached over to the crowd. She saw a young man that had been stabbed as well and was not letting go of Maggie's hand.

"Jonathan...(cough)...Lavery! He...did this to...(cough)...us! He...went nuts!...(cough) He tried to... kill us!" Rich said as he was now beginning to lose consciousness, and feel the pain now. Maria, Joe and Anita looked at each other and then back at Maggie and this young man. The young man that very well may have saved Maggie's life by attending to her wounds instead of his own. They took the two loves into the two open rooms and did all that they could to make sure that they would live, including calling Derek Frye to tell him what went down.

'What have I done, I let him stab her! I let that son of a bitch hurt her. I wont lose her, I just found her...I am not going to lose her to some nut job. I love her and I will die for her, I am not going to let her die and leave me again, not again, please not again.' Rich was thinking as he finally lost consciousness and drifted into a deep slumber as the doctors worked on his wound.

'I need you now, Emily...I need you...pleases don't leave me here in the dark. Please come and save me! Rich, Emily, Bianca, Anybody, Please help me! I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Emily, Bianca, Rich someone please help me!' Maggie was out cold and she was stuck in the dark by herself. With only the darkness to comfort her. For once in Maggie's life the fates were on her side. They gave Maggie her wish. Emily, and Bianca were now standing next to her in the dark. Both holding her hand and just comforting Maggie till she was unafraid and was not in the dark anymore.

**9:45 AM**

It was about 10'clock in the morning when Emily finally woke up and was able to talk. Emily was finally able to see and talk to the people around her, she was aware and she was reactive and the doctors said she could go when the paper work was done. Emily turned her body on the beg so that her legs were now dangling over the bed. Emily was staring into space as her father sat next to the bed staring at her hoping that his daughter was ok.

"Amelia...?" Mr, Howard asked as he put his hand on Emily's.

"Yes?" Emily said as she looked up at her dad and smiled. Mr. Howard saw that and he smiled back at her. Mr. Howard loved Emily's smile, it reminded him of Mary's smile.

"Are you ok Munchkin? You seem a little out of it. Are you sure you should go home? Are you sure you want to see Ms. Montgomery?" Mr. Howard said as he tried to get the last part off a little more clear. Emily just started to laugh at the way her farther had said Ms. Montgomery.

"Dad, please...even if Rich and Maggie told her she deserves to hear it from me, hear the whole thing from me. I just cant wait until you say I can go. I need to tell her that we cant be...be together myself." Emily said as she stood up seeing the doctor.

"Well good news Ms. Howard you are free to go, all we need is your signature and your father's. We are also keeping your visit here on the hush-hush. You need no worry about that." The doctor let Emily and Mr. Howard sign the paper and led them to the back door, where a limo was waiting for the two of them. They drove off toward Bianca Montgomery's apartment.


	13. A touch, a kiss and a nap to remember

Well I hope that you like this next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up but I had no internet for some time. Oh and the Patrick thing is not going to happen. I just cant fit him coming into the story...yet anyway. But enjoy, this chapter starts right where it left off with Greenlee and the rest of the gang trying to figure out what happened to Emily and Bianca.

****

****

**A KISS, SOME TEARS, AND A PHONE CALL**

**10:05 am**

Greenlee was looking over at Bianca and the way she was crying.

'That stupid bitch, Kendall was right, I hate to say it but it is true. Kendall was right. So...Emily is someone that has hurt everyone in her past. But if she was a victim of RAMS then the last is suicide. What if she finally finished it. Then Bianca is going to be crushed...like she is now. All tears no words, nothing left inside. Yes, something like that.' Greenlee was looking at Kendall who seemed not to know what RAMS was. So Greenlee went over and whispered it into her ear. Kendall heard ever word that Greenlee said and with ever word she just became more worried, and guilty.

"(whisper) go over to your sister and comfort her." Greenlee said as she shoved Kendall toward Bianca. Kendall went over to Bianca and when Jack saw Kendall coming over he turned Bianca toward her and when Bianca saw her she just laid her head on Kendall's shoulder and cried. Kendall didn't know the whole story but just seeing Bianca like this could make her cry. That's what she did, Kendall just teared along with her sister. Bianca could no longer hold herself up and was about to hit the floor when Kendall tightened her grip and held her sister. Kendall then brought Bianca and herself to the floor. Once she had done that the rest of the crowd decided that it was time to leave, and let the two sister's be alone.

20 minutes later.

The two sisters had been on the floor for about 20 minutes when the door bell rang. Bianca had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, and Kendall stayed and just cleaned up until the bell rang. Kendall ran to the door so that they would not use the door bell again and wake Bianca. They all knew that she had gotten no sleep, she had the blackest rings under her eyes. So Kendall got to the door and opened it to see Emily standing there with what looked like 2 dozen roses. Kendall was not looking at Emily the same way. Bianca and Kendall were talking in the ten or whatever time they had been on the floor. Bianca had told Kendall about all the things Emily had done for her, this year and since they had meet.

'Oh God, Kendall! Anyone but her, she hates me! I'll never get to see Bianca now. Thinking of Bianca, she must be...doing something if Kendall is answering the door. What if she doesn't...look I don't care if she doesn't want to see me...but...no buts I cant wait to talk to her...but you are going to break up with her. Yes, no, I don't know yet...but if what the police said is true then it is going to be yes, isn't it? Yes, if Patrick, and that is a big if, if Patrick has really escaped from prison then yes, I will have to brake up with Bianca. Well just do me a favor and don't do it while Kendall is in the room. I promise I won't do it when Kendall is in the room.' Emily thought as she stood outside the apartment with the 2 dozen roses. Kendall looked at Emily and then at the roses.

"Well, well, well, look who has come to apologize." Kendall noticed how evil her tone was and decided to bring it down. "Come on in. But Bianca is asleep."

"No, Bianca is not asleep she is right here. Who is it, Kendall?" Bianca asked as she turned the corner of the hall into the living room, and once Bianca saw the person standing at the door she stopped where she stood. Kendall saw her sister staring at the woman at the door, and Kendall thought that it would be a perfect time to leave. Emily saw Kendall trying to get her coat and get out the door, so Emily went and opened the door for Kendall. Right before Kendall walked out she kissed her sister and then gave a thank you to Emily and walked out. When the door shut Bianca still hadn't moved and Emily was afraid to move. But Emily could still speak, hoping that if she started maybe Bianca would join in.

"Look. Bee..."

"Don't please just...just don't." Bianca said as she shock her head. Emily heard that and she knew that Bianca wasn't ready to see her, so Emily went, put the flowers down, turned around and went toward the door. Bianca looked at Emily and she knew that she was so stupid to even talk the way she did. Bianca didn't mean to sound like that, but it did and there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Emily..." Bianca said as she went to the door.

"Yes?"

"Please...don't go...I didn't mean to sound like I wanted you to go...I don't want you to go." Bianca said as she stood in front of Emily, shutting the door, without breaking eye contact with Emily.

"Oh...? I um...you...I'm just...(let out breathe) so sorry about..."

"Hey..." Bianca lifted Emily's chin up so they were looking into each others eye's.

"You don't have to apologize to me, the only thing that you have to tell me is why. Why you had..."

"The fit?" Emily finished Bianca's sentence and was ready to tell Bianca when Bianca stopped Emily by putting her fingers on Emily's lips. Bianca didn't want to talk right now, the only thing that Bianca wanted to do was kiss Emily. So, Bianca removed her fingers and brought her head closer to Emily's lips, closed her eyes and prayed that Emily would not pull away. The inches just seemed to become miles. The air circulated and pushed itself out of the way of the two bodies. Nothing seemed to be happening, nothing, no kiss, no air, nothing was seen, heard, or felt. It was just a dark obis and there were two young women in it trying to find each other. Finally as the darkness seemed to fade and the two seemed to find each other. They heard the others heart beat, they felt each others touch. Finally they were touching, their lips were touching, and they were just lost in it. They were gone, even if they knew there was a lot to talk about they were going to let that wait. When it came down to it they both wanted this, and they were both going to get what they wanted.

**11:40 AM**

It was going on noon when the phone in Bianca Montgomery's apartment. Emily was the first to wake at the sound of the phone. Emily was afraid to answer it just incase of something, and she didn't want to wake Bianca up. They were on the floor, they had both fallen asleep. So Emily just let the answering machine answer it. When she heard Anita on the other end she didn't want to interrupt the message, so Emily got up trying her best not to disturb Bianca. Emily got up and went to the couch so she could hear the message better, but not before putting a pillow under Bianca's head to replace her arm. When Emily finally sat on the cough Anita sounded panicked. Emily heard what Anita was saying and picked up the phone and talked to Anita. Anita didn't know who Emily was but she took what Emily's facts as that, facts. When Emily hung up the phone she didn't notice that Bianca had gotten up and sat next to Emily and put her head on Emily's shoulder. Bianca had went to snuggle into Emily when she saw that Emily was no longer lying next to her.

"Baby, why did you get up? Why didn't you just let the machine pick it up? Well anyway...who was it?" Bianca asked as she started to give Emily flutter kisses all over her neck. When Bianca didn't hear Emily answer and she heard the phone's machine say 'end of call' she got a little worried. "Hun...what is it? What happened?" Bianca turned Emily around to see tears ready to fall, and see that Emily's face and whole feature go pale. "Baby, Em...what is it?" Bianca was now terrified, and shock Emily's shoulder once to try and snap her out of this daze she was in. Finally Emily snapped out of it. Emil y looked at Bianca tears falling down her face already.

"It's Maggie and Rich..." Emily cried more. "Jonathan Lavery tried to kill them." Emily said as she closed her eyes, afraid to see the expression on Bianca's face. When Bianca heard those words she immediately started to cry.

"How, how...how did this happen. How bad is it?" Bianca asked as her face planted itself on Emily's chest. Tears still falling down her face, but now they were landing on Emily's legs. Emily couldn't do but the same thing. Emily cried with Bianca, and put her head on top of Bianca's and brought her arms to wrap themselves around Bianca and hold her tighter. Emily did al she could to comfort Bianca as she herself was trying her hardest to stay strong. After all it was her friend and her brother that were attacked by this psycho.

"They were each stabbed multiple times, they say that they don't have him in custody yet. They are still looking for him. Anita just called to tell you. She didn't know who Rich was, she was hoping that you could tell her, but I did." Emily was just about to continue when Bianca lifted her head to look at Emily.

"How do they know Jonathan did it? Not that I am his biggest fan but..."

"Rich told the doctors who attacked them before he lost consciousness. He drove Maggie all the way to the hospital and was able to stay awake to give them an idea of the criminal. Maggie was stabbed three times, she hit her head...on the floor and lost consciousness right after the fall." Emily said as she tried her best not to let out anymore tears. Bianca was just left looking up at Emily. Emily noticed a glimmer go through Bianca's eyes and Emily knew that Bianca had something on her mind.

"What if..what if he is going..." Bianca was stopped when she felt a hand on her mouth.

"They have police standing outside their doors. And they are now on a full fledged search, they even have police at the Valley Inn, and at Greenlee and Ryan's. Don't worry, he wont get away."

Bianca moved Emily's hand and just laid her head on Emily's chest.

Bianca knew she was being selfish, here she was with the woman she was falling in love with, or already was in love with, while Maggie and Rich were lying in a hospital bed fighting for their lives for all she knew; and yet she was here in the warmth of her lovers arms, feeling all the love and comfort in the world. While her best friend and her lovers brother were in peril.

"I love you...Bee, I wont let anything happen to you. I never will. Look..." Emily lifted Bianca's chin up to look her in the eyes. "You and Miranda are going to be safe, even if that means me dying to protect the two of you. I love you, and that little girl. Please tell me that you know I'm telling you the truth." Bianca had no tears left, she just but a smile on and looked up at Emily with a gleam in her eyes. "I wish I could let you go to Maggie but I was ordered to keep you here and to stay away from the hospital. They think that he..."

"May come after me next. Because I was a treat to him and Maggie before Rich ever set foot into the picture." Emily nodded her head yes as she held Bianca's hands in hers and just rubbed her thumbs over Bianca's hands. Emily did her best to comfort her love. Emily noticed that Bianca never answered her question, Emily just let Bianca lay her head on he chest and stay there. The two sat on the couch holding each other for some time. Then the door bell rang and neither one was about to get up and answer it, just in case. But when they heard Kendall yelling in they Emily went to get it, as Bianca went into her bedroom to get a different shirt. Her other one was covered in tears and wetness. Emily opened the door and was terriefied to see what she saw. Kendall's hands were covered in blood.

"Oh my god! Bianca call 911!" Kendall fell in Emily's arms and Emily brought her to the cough and ran to the door, shut it, and locked it. When Bianca came back in she had the phone in her hand and saw Kendall covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Bianca dropped the phone and ran to her sister. Emily came back with a towel and told Bianca to push down on it. Emily got the phone and told te woman on the other end that there was a woman that was bleeding from the abdomen, not sure what it was though, it could be a cut, gunshot, or even a stab wound.

"They'll be here in 15 minutes." Emily said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and saw that the two sisters were crying and staring into each other's eyes. Emily was not a certified doctor but her mother had been and had thought her a lot. Emily spent one year as an intern in a hospital so she knew the basics. Then as Emily was trying her best to stop te bleeding and see what the wound was. While Emily was doing that Bianca and Kendall where just looking at each other and telling them something just by looking into each others eyes. When the door bell rang Emily ran and opened it...

TBC...

Megs.

Hope that you likes this new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long but I was on vacation all week and there was no way for me to get on the internet, so don't worry this story is not done yet, not even close. But tell me what you think even if it is bad, I need to know the truth if I want to get better. But thank you for the reviews, I am trying to get the next couple of chapters done as we type. But lets see...

What happens when Kendall tells Bianca and Emily some horrible news. Will Kendall live, are there more victims to this stabbing rampage? Will Emily be able to keep her promise? What happens when Jonathan and Bianca are left in the same room together? Is there anything that can stop this guy from killing Bianca? Find out on the next Fanfiction ALL MY CHILDREN.


End file.
